The Dangerous Vampire and Soft Human
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: My name is Celia Swan, Bella's Sister. I found out their were such things as Vampires and Werewolves. Then a newborn army was coming for Bella. A newborn vampire is attracted to me, because of my scent. I don't really know what to think anymore. RileyxOC SEQUEL OUT NOW! TAMING THE BEASTS IS TITLE!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Celia Grace Swan. I had moved in with my father, Chief Charlie Swan, when I was 12-13 years old. Sure we visited him for a little bit. But he had seemed so lonely. So I said goodbye to my mother, sister and step-father, Phil and Phoenix.

My sister is Bella Swan. She's dating Edward Cullen who I found out was a vampire about a month ago. It was when Edward left her; Bella was in a deep depression. She had hardly left her room for months and when I would go to her room I would only see her sitting in a chair and staring blankly at it. I would try to talk to her but her responses were dull – lifeless.

I found out Edward was a vampire and Jacob was a Shape shifter when Bella went over to Jacobs house to see why he wasn't answering or returning her calls.

~Flash Back~

_Bella was trying to get a hold of Jacob, once again. She and Jacob had gotten really close ever since Edward had left with his family. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. Edward was her first serious relationship. The first person to really get close to Bella. I could sympathize for her. _

_After a while she started to talk again and going out with her friends from school and also Jacob. I could tell Jacob had a huge crush on her. Bella was getting better, just hanging out with him and spending time with him. Then he started to change, little by little. I could tell he had some muscle underneath his shirts, mostly because his shirts clinged to him like a second skin. _

_Then he stopped hanging with Bella all together. She was worried why they weren't spending time together anymore. She had finally had enough and visited the Black's house. She came back looking frustrated. _

"_What happened?" I questioned her. She seemed to be lost. _

"_Billy said he had mono, and wouldn't allow me to see him." She looked at me and sat beside me on the couch. _

"_Well, that's a good thing then." She looked at me, hurt flashed in her eyes. "Well, would you want to get sick? Billy is doing you a favor." _

"_I don't know." Bella looked away uncertain. I sighed. "Bella, Jacob will get over mono and then hang out all you want." _

"_I guess you right." I smiled, "I'm always right." That gave me a small smile. _

_Then a while after that she got more frustrated. _

_She stalked out the kitchen, looking angry. _

"_Hey, what's up Bella?" I asked, concerned. "I'm going over to Jacobs's house to get to the bottom of this." I charged after her. _

"_Bella, wait!" "What?" I sighed. "I'm coming with you." I got into her truck before she can argue with me. She rolled her eyes at me and got in. _

_She drove down to the reservation and down to Jacob's house in 20 minutes. She got out immediately, not wasting any time. I hurriedly unbuckled myself and got out of the car, chasing after Bella, while it was raining. She pounded on the door, waiting for it to open. _

_When I had almost made it to the door Billy opened the door. "Bella, Jacob is asleep and-" "I'm sorry Billy, but I got to see him." Bella walked around Billy. I gasped, "Billy I am so sorry about her." I apologized and walking in after, hoping to get her out. _

_I didn't hear his reply. "Bella! You can't just barge in!" She opened what I assumed was Jacob's bedroom door, opened it and saw that Jacob was on the bed in the room. She then stormed outside. I followed her outside into the rain. _

_I saw some guys I didn't know. They were tan, buffed out and form what I could see a tattoo on their arms, in the same places. Bella stormed up to them, looking furious. _

_She was screaming at them, asking about Jacob, if he was a part of them, their 'cult'. She then did something I would have never thought she would ever do. She slapped the first one on the left. _

_He, Paul as I had figured out as the middle on was telling him to calm down, was shaking and producing steam. He was soon replaced by a gigantic wolf. I gasped, shocked about what was happening in front of my face. Bella had fell down in shock, got up as the wolf was snarling at her and ran towards me._

_I saw Jacob run past me, "Jake! Run!" She tripped and Jacob jumped over her and became a wolf as well. I couldn't believe what was going on. They then started to have a fight that landed them in the woods. _

~End Flash Back~

After that Bella and I took a ride with Embry and Jared. They explained what they were and that they were after vampires that kept on coming into the area. They started to say something about the Cullen's and them being 'bloodsuckers.' I remember turning to Bella and asking her if Edward was a vampire or not.

We had reached this 'Emily's house. It was rather a cute house. I was still trying to wrap my head around all of this. But after Jake and Paul came back, I took Bella's keys and said I was going home. I still had chores I had to. But I couldn't drive so Embry drove me home.

I asked him questions on what he was. He called themselves 'Shape shifters' for one thing, not 'Werewolves'. And that there were vampires going after Bella for something that happened last year when Bella was away for a few days and wound up in the hospital.

What I learned was definitely an eye opener.

A while after that, Bella left again. She had only left a note saying she had to go somewhere. I had called her. I got a hold of her too. She said she had to stop Edward from killing himself since he thought she was dead.

She came back and was grounded by dad. I had figured Edward was in her room and my room was the next one over. I sent Edward a mental message. _'If you ever hurt my sister again, Edward. I will kill you myself.'_

I heard my door open; I looked up to see Edward. He nodded as if saying he understood. I smirked. _'Glad to know we have an understanding.'_ I fell asleep after that.

Now this is my senior year, along with my sister. I had skipped a grade. Graduating sounds so exciting. All of my friends couldn't wait.

I get to tell you the exciting time, were I met a ravage vampire newborn. Whom I fell in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the Living room watching TV with Dad; well he was reading the news paper. Bella was out with Edward right now. Dad was watching the clock like a hawk for it was almost to 4, the time Bella was supposed to be home.

I heard the door open and shut; I see Bella coming up and sat on the couch next to me.

"Four 'o clock on the dot. The kid trying to brown nose me or something?"

I shook my head, playfully, my long brown curls bouncing from the movement. "He has a name. Now he's too punctual for you?" Bella replied to him.

I looked at Dad for his response. He put down the newspaper. "Okay," he started, "You know why you're being punished right?" He asked Bella.

"Yea, I put you and Celia through hell." I was wondering where he was taking this. "Yes you did." I said getting up to go the yellow kitchen to get something to drink.

"Celia." Dad said in a stern tone. I put my hands up in mock surrender. "But I have other reasons for grounding you."

He paused for a moment. "I just want you to get some suppuration from him." I chuckled under my breath, "Fat chance." I mumbled. I came back and leaned against the doorway from the kitchen and living room.

"Dad, there's nothing you can say." She repositioned herself. "Edward is in my life." "Yea I'm gathering that." Charlie didn't look to happy about it either.

Dad turned to look at Bella, "Alright, here I'll make you a deal. You're not grounded anymore, if you use your new found freedom to see some of your other friends too, like Jacob. He's going through a tough time right now; His dad is really worried about him."

_'What does Jacob have to worry about? He just shape shifts and chases vampires.'_ I thought. _'Maybe I don't get it.'_ I blinked.

When Bella looked uncertain Dad continued. "I remember when that was you. You needed a friend, Jake was there for you."

So later that night I was in Bella's room with her. Her trying to get a hold of Jacob. She looked at the phone in disappointment. "Hey," I said softly. She turned to look at me. "Maybe he's just trying to clear his head from everything that happened. Like with Edward coming back and all."

Bella just looked at me and sighed. "Why would it bother him so much that he won't return my calls?" "Bella I don't know if you recognized this, but they are like natural enemies." I laughed out. She smiled a bit. "But it shouldn't bother him this much Celia. He's my best friend."

I gasped 'shockingly', "I thought I was your best friend." She laughed a bit, "No you're my sister, totally different." I smiled "Well I'll be in my room, Goodnight."

"Night." Bella said. I was almost out of her room when she asked, "Hey do you want a ride to school from Edward?" I shrugged, "Yea, sure. If it's not a problem." "It won't be a problem Cels." "Alright."

I went to my bedroom. It was about the same size as Bella's room but with a dark blue theme instead of purple. And I didn't have a head board either. After I changed in to some pj pants and tank top, I got into bed with my laptop that I had gotten when I was last with mom for my birthday.

I opened up the internet and went onto the news. The missing boy from Seattle was still missing. _'Doubt if he's still alive at this point.'_ His name was Riley Biers. From his picture on the website, he wasn't all that bad looking either.

I read a bit more articles on the website. I got tired and went to bed. Although I heard footsteps from the Bella's room going down the stairs when I started to go into a deep sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

That morning I woke up to Bella shaking me awake. "Hey it's time to get up." She almost left until, "Hey, where were you going last night?" She turned back to me. "You where still up?" "No I heard your heavy footsteps. And stop avoiding the question."

"I was going to go down to the reservation to see Jacob." She paused, "Oh, so did you see him?" I got up from bed and stretched a little bit, walked to my closet for something to wear. "No, Edward was there to stop me and made my truck not run." "Why would he do that?" I asked her. "He said that I wasn't going to be safe." I nodded in understanding. "Well, I see where he's coming from Bella." She came over to me. "You're taking his side."

I looked at her, "Well, yea. Jacob's a bit unpredictable right now. From his shape shifter ability. He can't control his anger right now. He could accidently hurt you Bella." She looked like she was having an internal battle.

I grabbed some clothes flinged them on my bed and turned back to her. "Bella, all I'm saying is that, although may not hurt you intentionally, you could still hurt you accidently."

She sighed and walked out. "Bye." I called out to her. I rolled my eyes at her and changed in to the clothes on my bed. It was lightish blue skinny jeans with a dark green long sleeve shirt. I put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs.

I put my backpack on the couch. I walked in to the kitchen to grab some cereal. I made my breakfast and ate it in about 5 minutes. I walked back upstairs to brush my teeth and to grab my iPod.

When I was on the stairs Bella yelled out. "Celia, Edwards here!" "Coming!" When I came down I put my iPod in my pocket and grabbed my bag.

"You got everything?" She questioned. "I sure hope so." I smiled. She chuckled.

I walked out the door to see Edward at the passenger side, looking at Bella no doubt. "Hi Edward." I smiled at him. "Hello Celia." He smiled back. "Hope you don't mind but I'm tagging along today." "It's no problem, Celia."

The ride to school wasn't that long. I got out once Edward had parked the car. "Thanks for the ride, Edward." I put my backpack on the shoulder. "It's no problem Celia." He replied. "Well, I will see you love birds later." I smiled and walked away.

Classes were boring as usual. I have my classes with the seniors and will be graduating at 17. Whoop whoop! I walked into lunch with my head buds in listing to music; I got into the lunch line to get some food. Once I paid, I sat at my table with my friends.

Half way till lunch was over, Alice came over to my table with Jasper in tow. "Hey Alice, Hey Jasper." I greeted them. My table was now quite because they had come over. "Hi Celia, I just came over to say that there is a party at our house for graduation! It'll be fun!" "That's great." "Your coming, right?" _'Like I have a choice?'_ "Yea, defiantly." Everyone else agreed at the table. "Great!" she practically squealed. "See you then."

After they had left everyone at the table was gossiping how they had never been to their house. I wasn't really paying attention because I had gone back to when the Cullen's had a party for Bella's birthday and she said it ended with her bleeding and Jasper attacking her.

After the school had gotten out, Edward was driving Bella and I to the police station for Charlie to take us home. We got out, I went into the station waiting for dad and to be out from outside. Bella and Edward were talking about something from Alice's vision she had during lunch when she was over at Bella's table.

I was listing to Dad dealing with a couple who looked broken. I looked over to see that they had a poster that had a missing person on it. _'That must be Riley Bier's parents.'_ I couldn't imagine what they were going through. _'Poor them'._

After dad was talking with them, they had left. Dad was waiting for me, so I came by the door and walked out with him.

"You ready for dinner?" Bella asked Charlie. "Yea, it is still just the three of us, right?" Dad questioned. I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just dropping them off." Edward cut in. "Oh, Bella, My parents wanted me to remind you about the airline tickets you got for your birthday."

Charlie looked confused now. "What airline tickets?" Bella looked at Charlie. "Uh, roundtrip tickets to see mom in Florida." "Oh, that was generous." I was smirking. "It expires soon, so you might want to use them this weekend." Bella was protesting. "Well I can't just drop everything and go." But Edward persisted. "Well it might be the last time you see her before graduation."

_'Was something after graduation?'_ I thought. I saw Edward glance at me for a second. "Might not be a bad idea, you know, get some distance." Dad put his thought in. "Yea I wouldn't mind seeing mom," Bella then turned her head to Edward, "As long as you use the companion ticket."

_'Uh oh,'_ I looked at Dad to see his reaction, knowing he wasn't going to be happy about it. "Wait, there are two tickets?" He then pointed to me. "Well, why don't you take Celia?" I butted in this time and walked down the stairs. "Celia's not going because Celia just saw Mom three months ago and will be seeing her all summer before college." I smiled at him standing near Edward.

Dad looked defeated at what I said. I looked over to see Bella, smiling at me in thanks. I looked back at dad. "Super. That makes me really happy." He walked down the steps and to his car, with me in tow.

I got into the back part which always made me feel like a convict. We had gotten home sometime later and Bella started to pack for her trip with Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

During the weekend that Bella was gone with Edward to go see Renee in Jacksonville, I was being lazy around the house like usual. I talked to Charlie about the Biers kid, Riley, who is still missing.

"Now, Celia, I can't tell you anything about it. It's Confidential." I slumped in my chair in the kitchen with him opposite from me in the other chair. "I know, Dad. It's just that, I'm curious if you have anything yet." I was interested in this case because the kid was only a freshman in college.

Almost my age. It got me kind of scared.

"No, we don't have any leads Celia and we probably won't get any because it isn't our case to begin with." He was reading the newspaper, what I have no idea.

I sighed. I can tell that he feels bad for the Biers' Family and that he could go absolutely crazy if either Bella or I went missing. It's nice to know that he could care.

I walked upstairs to my room, figuring that I should start doing some homework.

After about an two hours, I had finished all of my homework that I had for Monday when I returned to school. I was so bored.

I couldn't chat with Bella about the 'after graduation' was, because she's gone. Couldn't ask Edward either. So I would have to wait to corner her at school and squeal it out of her.

I went to Bella's room to get one of her boring books to see how fast I would fall asleep.

~Time Skip~

I woke up to Charlie shaking me. I stretched and looked at him.

"Hey, would you want to go to the diner for dinner?" "Yea, sure." I got up, fixed my clothes and walked downstairs after him. I put on my shoes and walked out the door and into his car.

20 minutes later, I'm eating my burger and was enjoying when the news on the TV caught my attention.

"_Seattle is becoming a nightmare. Today another skeleton was found after being badly burned by a fire set in a dumpster." _

_'Oh my god, how many is that now?'_ I was horrified about what I heard.

"_Officials have yet to identify the body and are warning people to stay indoors after dark. There have been over 15 disappearances and only a few skeletons have been found." _

"_Officials have also not ruled out a murderer in Seattle or if it's a gang. I'm Sara Johnson, back to you Jeff." _

I stared at the screen a little while longer. "Dad, did you hear that?" I turned to Charlie and disbelief. "I did hear that Cels but I'm not working the case but we have offered our help if it becomes needed." _'Poor them.'_

We finished up there and went home. I changed into some pjs and went to sleep.

~Next Day~

The next wasn't as eventful yesterday, like yesterday was eventful either. Besides for the fact that Bella is coming back today around noon. I was going to greet her here since I didn't feel like riding in the back of the police car.

I welcome Bella home and followed her upstairs.

"So, how was seeing mom?" I was going to start a conversation to see if I can get out what info I wanted. "It was great. She even made me a quilt out of our old traveling shirts. For up in Alaska." "That's neat." I meant it too since it would take a lot of work.

"Question though, Bella." "What?" "What happens after graduation?" She stiffened like a statue. _'Bingo.'_ I smirked. "Well I plan on going to College in Alaska-" I cut her off.

"Okay Bella, cut the crap about the College in Alaska deal. I know that you aren't going to a College in Alaska because if you where then you would have gotten a letter from them saying you got accepted and you haven't gotten a letter from any college actually, now that I think about it."

She sighed, "Your to watchful for your own good." "But, that's how I know when something's up. So what is up?" "You can't tell anyone, okay? Not even Jacob."

She was all serious now. "Why not?" _'Why couldn't Jacob know? Is it that serious?'_ "After graduation, Edward is going to change me." "Change you? As in vampire change you?" I whispered the last part not knowing if Charlie can hear us or anything.

"Yes, that change. Promise me you won't tell anyone." She got hold of my arms. "I promise Bella. You know if or when Jacob finds out by anyone he's going to flip out." I told Bella. "I know. And it would be breaking the treaty with the Pack and the Cullen's."

"Sucks." I bluntly said. She gave me a look. "I know." Before I walked out, "Before I forget, do you need a ride tomorrow?" "Nah, I can take one with my friend Zack. But thanks anyways. I'll be leaving probably before you." "Alright. Good Night." "Night."

~Next Day~ (again)

I had woke up to Bella shaking me. "Hey, wake up. You got to get ready." "Okay, Thanks." "Welcome." She got out and left me to get changed.

I walked over to my window to see what the weather was like. It was sort of chiller than last week so I was thinking a jacket. I pulled out some flared skinny jeans, a grey short sleeve shirt and a dark blue jacket. I brushed my hair and put on some foundation with mascara.

I greeted Dad at the table and got some breakfast. "Hey, are you riding with Bella today?" "Nope, I'm catching a ride with Zack today. Why do you ask?" He sighed, deeply. "No reason."_ 'Okay.'_

Once I had finished my cereal I made. I went back up stairs to brush my teeth. I walked down and as soon as I touched my back pack, I heard a car honk.

"Is that Edward?!" I heard Bella from upstairs. I looked outside to see it was my ride, Zack. "No! It's my ride! Bye!" I walked out and towards his car.

~Time skip~ (didn't feel like writing it)

When Zack pulled up into school, the first thing I saw was a huge guy leaning on a pinkish motorcycle. _'Must be Jake, but what's he doing here?'_ I got out still watching him. He was wearing a black shirt and arms crossed.

"Guys, I'll see you later." I heard a chorus of 'bye's in return. I walked towards Jacob.

"Hey, Jake." He turned to see me, he smirked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked. "Hey little Swan, seeing if your sister is still human." "Well I can assure you that she is still human. Nothing to worry about." "No offence but I would like to see for myself."

I sighed, "Alright, but fair warning, she'll be with Edward." He grimaced at Edwards name like it was a slap in the face. "Bye Jacob." "Bye Celia."

I walked away from him and into the school. I went to my locker to drop of some books and things for later classes. I heard the bell ring and walked to class.

~Time Skip~ (Lunch)

I walked in to the cafeteria with some of my friends and into the lunch line. Once out I went to our regular table. I sat down and started to look around the cafeteria. I noticed that Bella wasn't with her usual group of friends or with the Cullen's table. Edward was there, which is even more wired. Bella is usually with Edward and vice versa.

I walked over to the Cullen's table. "Edward, do you know where Bella is?" He looked so distressed. "She went off with Jacob this morning." He practically growled. "Edward, she's going to be okay. Trust her." "I do trust her, It's him I don't trust."

I couldn't help but agree. Edward smirked, must have heard my thoughts. "Have to agree with you there, Edward. Just relax. Breathe." I smirked. The rest of the Cullen's chuckled. Catching my lame joke, because vampire's don't need to breathe.

"Oh, Celia," Alice said. I turned my head. "Are you still coming to the party?" "Of course. Wouldn't miss it." _'You would probably drag me by my feet and force me into a dress and go if I said no.'_ I thought.

In my peripheral vision I saw Edward grin.

"Great!" Alice practically beamed with excitement.

~Time Skip~

Zack dropped me off and still no sign of Bella at school after lunch or now. I sighed. I was tired as hell.

I went to the kitchen to get me a snack, an apple of course, and walked up stairs. I bit into my apple, took of my shoes and set my backpack on my bed. I changed into some sweat pants and a 'Forks High' hoodie.

I got settled on my bed, grabbed my back pack and iPod stuck my ear buds in and listened to Maroon 5.

After about an hour or so I finished. I walked downstairs, I heard the TV on and saw that Charlie was on the couch looked like he was about to pass out. "Hey." I said.

I must have scared him, because he jumped like five feet in the air. He turned around so quickly that he must have cracked his neck. "Oh, Celia, you scared me." He sat up. "I didn't hear you come down." I smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Looked like you were about to pass out." "Yea, the station is really being called to help with Seattle." "Well don't let me bother you. I'll more than likely follow your example." "Alright." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

I walked back upstairs and crawled into bed. I fell into a deep sleep.

What I didn't know was that there was an intruder in the house. And came into my bed room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I think you guys will like this one! it has different POV's and stuff! **

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

~Riley's POV~

I was in a room that was empty. I was told by Victoria that I had to get something that held the girls' scent. Something that she wouldn't notice was missing either. I walked around her room, which was very purple. Her scent was everywhere, it was driving me insane.

I noticed she had a dream catcher. I saw a red blouse lying on the back of her chair. I picked it up. I sniffed it. It was exactly what Victoria was talking about. It smelt like she just took of the shirt. She smelt so delicious that it made my mouth water.

I quickly put the shirt in my coat, walked out of the room. I shut the door and inhaled. And that's when it hit me.

I smelt an even more luscious, mouth watering scent than the other girls' scent. It smelled of cranberries and orchids with a hint of an earth scent. It smelled so sweet. I took an unneeded human breathe to see where it was leading too.

It leads to a door that was adjacent to the girls' room (Bella's room). I walked towards it; curious was to what was behind it. I opened the door, softly as to not be heard. What I saw shocked me.

It was a girl, about seventeen. She was sleeping. I could tell by her steady heart beat and steady breathing. I walked in the room, staring at her. Her scent was marvelous. But her beauty was stunning. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. Perfection. Not a flaw insight. From what I could tell, she had curly brown hair, which was long. Her hair was tame, unlike Victoria's wild curly hair.

She had slightly pale skin, but not as pale as mine. It looked so soft and smooth. Not a blemish. Next thing I noticed were her lips. Pink and full. Kissable, if you will.

I looked up to where her eyes were. But they were closed. Her eyelashes gracing her cheeks like feathers. I wondered what eye color they were. Blue, Green or Brown? Or a combination of all three?

I couldn't help myself when I bent down a bit. Slowly ran my curled hand over her cheek. Barely touching it. But yet, I could feel the warmth her human flesh provided. More warmth than Victoria had.

She had fidgeted her face a bit when I touched her. I froze like a statue. Afraid she would wake up. She settled once again. I sighed in relief quietly. Her covers where half way down her body, which was covered in a hoodie and sweat pants. I silently covered her again.

I looked around the room for something. I didn't know what, just for something. From what I can see in the dark, she had a desk filled with books, notebooks and binders. Probably for schooling.

I opened one of the notebooks that said 'English' written on it. Her name was in the right top hand corner of the page. Her name was Celia Swan. _'So she must be the girls' sister.'_ I thought. "Celia." I murmured under my breathe, trying it out. It sounded classy, elegant even. It sounded nothing like Victoria's name.

_'What the hell am I thinking?'_ I had the sudden thought. _'Who the hell cares? I love Victoria, like she loves me.'_ I shook my head, closed the notebook. I placed it back on the desk. I was about to walk out.

But something caught my eye. From across the room. I walked over to it, the dresser that it was on. The moon shining on it making it shine. It was an antique looking locket. I opened it to see pictures. One side had both an older woman and man, and the other was a picture of a girl, a year or so older. _'Must be the one in the other room.'_

I put it back down and walked out fully this time, but not without another glance at 'Celia'. The moonlight looked like she had the beauty of a vampire. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.

I walked downstairs and through a door way that led to what I understand to be the living room. I heard another heart beat and heavy breathing. Not like Celia's.

I walked a bit further down to see the same man from her locket. Just older looking and has a mustache. He was lying down on the couch, sleeping with a folder in his lap.

_'I wonder if I should kill him.'_ I was starting to convince myself I should when I heard a car drive up and stop in front of the house. Before it could fully stop, I was out the door by then. And back to give Victoria the scent of the girl called Bella. But with Celia still on my mind.

~Bella's POV~

I shut the door to the house and looked around. I heard some footsteps. I watched and stayed still. It was then, when Charlie walked around the corner, I relaxed.

"You know, Edward could respect me all time." He didn't look pleased. "I was just with Jake." I told him the truth. He looked surprised to say the least. "Oh." Was only his reply. "Good." He added.

Then came a knock on the door. I turned to look at the door. It was more or likely Edward, coming to check up on me, to see if I was okay and not hurt. I looked back at Charlie, walked towards the door to open it, waiting for permission.

"I'll just give you two some privacy then." He then turned and walked away. I opened the door to reveal a distressed Edward with black eyes. "Hey," "Do you understand how worried I've been?" He asked. I felt terrible, to know that he had been so worried when he shouldn't be.

"I was perfectly safe," I said but he cut me off. "I almost broke the treaty to see if-"He didn't finish. He probably smelled Jake on me. "I know I smell like a dog." I started to take off my jacket.

"No, something's wrong." He stepped inside the house and up the stairs to my room. He walked around and started to breathe in deeply. He the touched my dream catcher. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked him when I got to my room. What he said next scared me.

"Someone's been in here." He looked at me. I was confused. "What Celia?" I asked. "No, not Celia, a vampire." He said. I gasped in shock. He walked out of my room, breathed in deeply again. "It goes into Celia's room as well."

I was pretty sure that eyes where as big as saucers now. I was scared. What if the Vampire hurt my sister? My defenseless little sister? I barged into my sisters' room to see her asleep in her bed. That made me completely freak out. I stormed over to her. I shook her. Hoping that she was alive.

"Celia, Celia, wake up!" I whispered yelled. "What, what what?" she mumbled out and jumped. She opened up her eyes. I sighed in relief. She stretched her arms. "What's the emergency?" she asked, her voice husky. Edward walked in.

"There has been an intruder in the house." Celia looked wide awake now. "Intruder? Like a robber?" She questioned. "No, a vampire." Her eyes widened. "Is he gone?" "He's not in the house, but I don't know how far he's at." She nodded.

"Then why was I woken up?" She looked at me this time. "The scent goes in here too. I was worried that something happened to you." I said. She smiled. "It's nice to know you care about me, Bella. It really warms my heart." I smiled back at her. I ruffled her hair.

~Celia's POV~

Bella and Edward went over to the Cullen's house to discuss. I stayed here. Although Bella started to protest, saying that it wasn't a good idea. But I said that I will stay up till Jasper and Emmett get here to get the scent.

During the time Emmett and Jasper took to get here. I heated up some left over pasta. When that was happening, I went back upstairs and opened some of the windows of Bella's and I's room so that They wouldn't have to go through the front door and be interrogated by Charlie.

They came as soon as my pasta was done and I was sitting in my room at my desk eating it.

"What's up little Swan?" Emmett asked while climbing in the room. "Eating human food." I replied to him. "Sounds nasty." He joked. I smiled. "And yet it tastes so good." I joked back. He chuckled.

While he sniffed around my room and went to Bella's room, Jasper came into my room to sniff around. "Hi Jasper." I greeted him. "Hello Celia." His southern accent coming out whenever he talks. "He came over here as well." He said walking towards me. I scooted my chair to the side so he could sniff some more.

He grabbed my English note book, and then set it down. "Any idea's why the rouge vampire would come into my room?" I was just wondering if he had any ideas. "Well, first thing, your scent is a lot like your sisters, so that could be a reason." "Ah," I only had that to reply with.

Emmett came back to my room, "I think we have a good enough smell of the scent to track." Jasper nodded. Emmett turned back to me. "Thanks again little Swan." "No problemo, Amigos." I said in Spanish.

Emmett smiled, Jasper chuckled. "Bye," I said and waved a little. "Take care," Jasper said while Emmett said, "Adios." I chuckled after that.

I stayed up a little while more than took care of my dish. Brushed my teeth and hair and went back to sleep.

* * *

**SO?! **

**How'd you guys like it?!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Next morning, Bella woke me up again.

"Hey, Celia, wake up." She shook me. I breathed in and sighed out. I opened my eyes to see Bella on the edge of my bed, sitting. She looked at me. "What?" I questioned. She was still in her pjs.

"While I was over at the Cullen's, they suggested that they keep an eye on the house. Seeing if the vampire comes back again." She explained. _'So that's what they were doing.'_ I sat up in m bed. "Hold up, if the Cullen's are here the entire night time, wouldn't they get thirsty? They wouldn't be strong enough to keep another vampire from attacking." I pointed out.

She nodded. "Yes, which is why the wolves would be helping as well." I was shocked and didn't see it coming. "They're going to work together?" "Yes, for both of our sakes, plus Charlie's."

I breathed out. "Wow, and look," I looked at her with a sly face. "Hell hasn't frozen over yet." I smirked. She laughed. "Get dressed. Edward's driving us." "Alright."

I got up from my warm bed, waltzed over to my closet. "What to wear, what to wear." I mumbled out. I finally chose dark blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt with a pocket on my chest and my 'Forks high' hoodie. I washed my face, put on some foundation and headed downstairs.

I got a bowl and a box of fruit loops, I didn't know we had, and ate that. After I had put my dishes away Jacob had came over. I was a bit confused as to why he was here. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to brush my teeth.

After that was taken care of, I heard Bella call out for me. "Celia, are you ready yet?" "Yea! Coming down stairs now!" I walked downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and walked out. I saw Edward outside by himself. "Hello Edward." I greeted him and smiled. "Hello Celia." He greeted back, smiled too.

I heard footsteps meaning that Bella and Jacob had came out of the house.

"Whoever he was left his stink behind." Jacob said. He and Edward were having a stare down. I rolled my eyes at the childish display. "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll take it from here." Jacob said in a forceful voice. _'Uh oh, here comes an argument.'_

Edward was not going to back down. "We don't need you to handle anything." They both didn't like each other and didn't want to be near one another.

"I couldn't care less what you need." Jacob replied._ 'God, you both are acting like children, here.'_ I thought, I knew Edward could hear me, but I think he ignored me. "Alright," Edward started. "We're done here." He wanted to be far away from Jacob as possible.

"No, you're done here." Jacob stepped forward to Edward as to start a fight or something. I tensed up. Not knowing what was about to happen. Edward stepped up too. Ready to throw down.

Thank God Bella intervened. "Stop!" She stepped in the middle of them. "I'm tired of this. From now on I'm team Switzerland."_ 'Team Switzerland?_ _What_ _does that have to do with anything_?' I sighed in relief.

The ride to school was short and tense. I had gotten out, thanked Edward for the ride and left to go put my books into my locker.

~TIME SKIP~

The day passed as nothing overly exciting. Edward took Bella and I home, I thanked him again for the ride. Made a beeline for the kitchen to get a snack. I grabbed some peanut butter crackers from the pantry and headed to my room.

Once in my room I tossed my bag onto my bed. I looked around my room. _'I wonder why the rouge vampire would stop in here and touched some of my things?'_ I was utterly confused. _'What could the vampire want? Could it have something to do with the killings and disappearances in Seattle?'_ I sighed.

I plopped down on my bed and started my homework. I had finished around 4 o'clock. I smelled that Bella was making dinner. It smelled good. After another half hour at staring out my window, still on my bed, Bella had called me down for dinner. I snapped out of it and walked downstairs.

"Smells good, Bells." I complemented her. "Thanks." She replied, smiling. She made chicken with veggies as a side and rice. We ate at the table in the kitchen. When finished, I put the dirty dishes in the kitchen and began the clean them. Since it's my chore to clean, while Bella's is to cook.

She came up and dried the dishes that I put in the rack. "The wolves will take over the watch tonight, so that the Cullen's can hunt." She informed me. "Alright, thanks for the heads up." I replied.

After that was done I had taken a shower and changed into some pjs. I couldn't help but think about the rouge vampire and the Seattle's problem. I would have to ask the Cullen's about it. So I went to sleep.

~The Weekend~

The week went by without any trouble from the rouge vampire and the alliance with the Cullen's and the Wolf pack. It was great not having to worry about that. I was going to Seattle today.

I know what you're thinking. "What?! Why the hell would you go there?! Haven't you heard the news?!" Of course I had, but I had noticed that the disappearances were only during the night. This meant I was safe as long as I didn't stay for the night life of Seattle. I had to go there because I had to get some school supplies that I couldn't get at Port Angelis.

I had gotten dress and did my morning routine; all I had to do was to convince Charlie. I also noticed that Bella wasn't here either, which meant she was either with Edward or Jacob. I had walked downstairs, seen Charlie in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked in. He looked up; notice my outfit more than likely.

"Hey, where you going? You usually don't get up until noon and defiantly don't change out of your clothes." "I, um, going to Seattle for the day." He faced turned serious. "No, you aren't going to Seattle." "But Dad-" "No buts, Celia, it's too dangerous."

I wasn't giving up. "The disappearances only happen during the night time and I don't plan on staying there that long. I just have to pick up a few things that I can't get at Port Angelis."

"And what's so damn important that you have to go to a very dangerous city for?" I sighed. "I have to get some of the books for projects I have for school. They don't sell them at Port Angelis. I'll be super careful, I promise."

He still looked a bit nervous about it. "I'll have the pepper spray on me. I won't talk to strangers, unless necessary. I won't go somewhere with strangers also." I looked at him with the puppy eye look, I really had to go, or I would fail this last grading period.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright," I smiled really big. He got up from his chair. "Where you going?" I asked him. "Getting you more pepper spray." "But I already have some." He came back with two more cans. "Can never be too careful, Celia." I grabbed them out of his hand and hugged him, "Thanks Dad." He patted my shoulder. "You're welcome."

I ran out to Bella's truck with keys in hand. I hopped in the truck, turned it over. It roared to life, making me jump. I chuckled to myself.

I started the long drive to Seattle, a lot of songs, a bathroom/gas break, and a call from Charlie- later, I made it around noon. I stopped at a store that looked like it sold everything. I parked, locked the truck and went into the store.

I walked out, with things I needed for the project like glue, glitter glue, and creative decorative things for the projects. I placed them in the passenger seat next to me. Before I hopped back into the truck, I felt someone's stare on my back. I turned back to see if anyone was there. But no one was there. I got in the truck ready to drive home when a little book shop just on the edge of town stopped me.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. It looked interesting enough. It had books of all kinds in here. The door ringed with bells, signaling the workers that there was a customer. I greeted the workers and looked around the shop.  
I heard the bells on the door ring again, but didn't look up from the book I picked up and read the back of, to see who it was.

What I didn't know is that it was a someone who had been following and watching me from afar.

~Riley's POV~

I walked around Seattle a bit, just to get away from the Army that Victoria had made me look and take care after. They were so irritating that I had to get away for a while.

I shrugged of the look I got from people, most likely for my looks. I was wearing dark clothing with sunglasses to cover my red eyes from everyone. To not draw attention to myself.

I heard roaring of a very loud vehicle. It was an old truck. It was also the truck I heard when over at the Human's house last week. Inside the truck was the girl. The girl that I thought was so beautiful and smelled so delicious.

I followed the truck, not to closely, as to not draw attention to myself. She had parked at a store, so I followed her but didn't go inside. Trying not to tip her off. I was off to the side of the building in the shadows that the clouds have provided me.

Celia was here. Awake. I could smell her scent, even through the other scents. I focused on her heartbeat. I was infatuated with this girl and I didn't even know who she was.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ I thought. I couldn't come up with any answers for beside that I wanted to. _'But I have Victoria, whose beautiful, sexy-.'_ My train of thought stopped when I smelled her scent more clearly. _'She must be coming out soon.'_

As soon as I thought that she came out holding some things, for a project of some sort. I stared after her. She must have felt my stare because when she got to her truck she looked directly at me.

I was never more grateful for the clouds that Seattle provided. She couldn't see me. I sighed in relief. I followed her truck, which went almost out of town till she turned into the bookstore. I was still hidden.

My eyes widened a bit, _'Now's my chance to talk to her. See the color of her eyes.'_

Before I knew it, I was walking towards the bookstore, feeling confident.

But when I opened the door, hearing the jingle of the bells, smelled her scent. I almost walked out. I felt so nervous, why? I have no idea. If I had my heart beating still, it would be hammering against my rib cage, my palms would be sweaty. But it still felt as if I couldn't breathe and my stomach is in my throat.

I looked at the bookshelves in foax interest. I was glancing at Celia, every three seconds. She was over in another section of the bookstore. I walked over to that part of the bookstore, a shelf was between us.

I had got a better look at her now. Even more beautiful now that she's awake. Her hair was still as curly as before, tamed and shiny. They were a very dark brown color. She still had pale skin. Not shocking. Still had full lips.

But now I can see her eyes. And they were the most gorgeous eye color I have ever seen. They complement her beauty even more. They were a dark brown, almost like a dark chocolate color. They were deep, so deep that they looked like they were looking into my non-existent soul.

I was now computing that she was looking at me now. She must be looking at me because I was staring at her and not in the secretive way either. She had an eyebrow raised in question, which I found completely adorable. She opened her mouth and said with a voice that sounded like music to my ears.

"Can I help you?"

I couldn't breathe, not like I needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

~Celia's POV~

While I was looking at the book in my hands, reading the back of the book. I felt the staring thing again. The feeling you get when you are being burned by eyes staring at you. Evaluating you. I had felt the same thing in the parking lot at the store. It was starting to creep me out.

I moved my eyes around my peripheral vision, so I can make it look less noticeable. I was not ready for what I found.

I found that it was the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid my eyes upon.

He was rather breath taking. He was tall, maybe around 6'0. He also had dark blonde hair. It was a beautiful shade. His face was perfect, he kind of reminded me of Edward with his perfect face and features. He was wearing dark clothing, which highlighted his paleness even more. He looked like someone had plastered him with white chalk against those clothes.

But back to his face.

His face had the most perfect proportions. Like he was a Greek God and came down to earth. He had sunglasses on. Which I thought was weird, because firstly he was indoors. Secondly, it wasn't even sunny out.

My thoughts couldn't get straight. So I hurriedly turned my eyes back to the book cover, hoping that he didn't catch me staring at him. Cause then it would be very awkward.

'Don't act like an idiot!' I kept screaming in my mind. I tried to keep my breathing normal. But I still feel his eyes on me. I was getting nervous, which was a new thing for me. Cause I never get this nervous around guys. I usually brush them off.

The boys at my school are complete pigs.

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at him fully now. He had a look on his face that looked dazed.

"Can I help you?" I asked, shocked that my voice didn't waver. He looked like he snapped out of his trace or whatever. He looked like he was just caught red handed in a crime.

"What? Oh, no. I was just –um, noticing the book you had in your hands." His voice sounded like velvet and like singing at the same time. It took me a while to remember to breathe.

He walked around the small book shelf to me. That's when I could feel my heart beat a little bit faster, at the fact that this guy is near me now. 'Don't make a fool of yourself!' I screamed at myself internally.

He stood next to me, looking at the book I had. He was somewhat looking over my shoulder. My breathe got caught again when I looked up at him. I tried to get a peak at his eyes, to see that I couldn't. They were blocked by the dark sunglasses he still had on.

He snapped me out of my thoughts. "So, you read fiction novels a lot?" He asked. I looked down at the book when he turned to look at me. I was beyond nervous. I was glad that I wasn't shaking.

I remembered that this book was about vampyres. House of Night Series it had on the bottom of the page. "Yea, I do. I find it interesting." I looked up at him again. It wasn't much of a height difference, I was 5'5. An inch taller than my sister and mother.

But I was still had to look up at him. If I was standing right in front of him, my head would have reached the base of his neck, around his collar bone.

"How is it interesting?" He questioned. His eyebrows looked furrowed. But I couldn't tell because of his sunglasses in the way. 'Stupid sunglasses.'

"It's interesting because of how the author uses their imagination to make make-believe worlds in books." I told him. I put the book back, walked away from him, searching the book case with foax interest. Cause the guy has my attention and interest now.

I heard footsteps behind me, although light. 'He's following me. So he must be interested…right?' I thought self consciously.

"Your right. It does make it interesting." He replied. I half smiled. I was a bit smug. I had stopped at the young adult section of the book store. Looking around for something to catch my attention. He stopped as well, right beside me.

He reached forward to grab a book. My eyes followed his movements. "If you want a good fiction book to read, you would want to read this." He held in front of me a book. I grabbed it. My fingers, sled over his. I tensed a bit, but played it off. They were ice cold.

I looked at the book. "Looking for Alaska," I said, reading the title. It was by John Green. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's a good book." He defended. I raised my hand in mock defense. "Never said it was a bad book." I smirked. "But I don't think it would be my type." I told him.

But he countered it with another question which I hate. "How would you know if you haven't read it?" I sighed. I looked back up to him. He was smiling, quite smugly I might add.

"Fine, I'll get the book." I caved in. I put the book on the crook of my elbow. "You won't regret buying it." "I better not." I countered back playfully. He chuckled.

"You do know it's quite rude to wear those while inside a store, right?" I told him, while gesturing to the glasses on this face. "My eyes are really sensitive to light." I nodded. "Makes sense." I mumbled out.

I don't know if it was just me but he looked like he sighed in relief.

I shook my head. Clearing my thoughts. I started to walk to the cashier, with him in tow.

"So mystery guy," I started, "What's your name?" I questioned. I was sort of suspicious of him. "Riley." He said.

My brain froze. I still made my body work though, so he wasn't tipped off. "Nice name." I replied to him automatically. "So do I get to know your name?" He questioned. After I had finished paying for my book, I had grabbed the receipt and book from the cashier, I turned to him. "Celia. And I have to go."

I walked out of the store towards the truck. He followed me out and to my truck. I opened the door, which he grabbed and held open while I hopped in. He closed it when I was in and buckled up.

"Well Celia, It was nice meeting you." He said and walked away from the book store and down the street. I was still a bit jumbled about what I had gotten from him. I took a deep breath and started the car.

I was on my way home from Seattle. The only thing I could think about was Riley.

And how he seemed so much like the Cullen's.

His skin was ice cold and hard. Just like the Cullen's.

His face was beyond beautiful. But that could be a coincidence. My gut said otherwise.

His voice was velvety. Just like the Cullen's.

I couldn't see his eyes. I would bet that they weren't normal eyes. Like a brown or blue, something like of that nature.

My conclusion was that he was just like the Cullen's.

A vampire.

My mind was in complete mess now. 'I was talking, actually conversing, with a vampire!' My mind was a bit hysterical. But could you blame me? Bella had told me that the Cullen's are the only ones of the kind. The kind that drink animal blood.

Could he be the cause of the killings in Seattle? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

'I should probably watch my thoughts of Riley around Edward.' I concluded. 'But I would ask them if they think a vampire was the cause of the things happening in Seattle.

I got home. Noticed Charlie wasn't home, neither was Bella or Edward. So I had the whole house to myself. 'Nice.'

I put my things away. I grabbed the book and stared at it. I set it down on my desk. 'I can't believe I bought it.' I wasn't planning on getting a book in the first place. I sighed and changed out of my clothes in to comfy ones.

Once I was changed, I went downstairs to get a snack. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon. Dinner shouldn't be all that long. I grabbed a snack, went back to my room.

I settled down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling just going through my thoughts. I looked at the book again. Curiosity got over me; I got up to get the book. I took it back to my bed and grabbed a spare book mark.

I started to read the book. Seeing if Riley was right about the book. I was about a quarter into the book, when Bella walked into my room. I didn't notice her until she touched my leg. I jumped up at her presence. She had dinner ready. I looked at the clock; it read 5:30. 'Wow, time really does fly.'

I got up, had dinner. Did the dishes. Walked back upstairs to my room. I continued to read where I left off.

I was starting to get drowsy about half way. I closed the book and eyes and went to sleep.

All I could dream about was Riley. And the fact that he was a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with something near my face. I blinked a few times and moved my head back to see that it was my book I had left beside me. I then realize that it was Sunday. I stretched, and my thoughts instantly went too yesterday. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed.

I walked downstairs still in my pjs to get something to eat. I walked around the house to notice that it was silent. It was never this silence. Like Never. So quickly did a walk through the house, to see if anyone was actually home. Nobody was.

I walked in the kitchen to see a note. It had Bella's hand writing. It read:

_Celia, _

_I went to Edward's house today; see if they know anything else about Seattle. _

_Charlie went fishing early this morning and won't be back till mid afternoon. _

_'Sweet, House all to me.'_ I smirked. I made something to eat, which was toast with jelly. Or Jam. Whatever you wanna call it. I put on the news to see that it was a new reporter doing a segment on Seattle's disappearances and killings.

_'What's new?'_ I thought blandly. The killings had been happening for a while now. But I listened anyway.

After a while I got bored. I already finished my breakfast and cleaned up the house a bit. To my disappointment, it was only 9:30. I sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'

I got up, did my morning routine and changed my clothes. I was just going to go for a drive, maybe down to Port Angelis. I could always just chill for a day.

I know that Bella doesn't really take her truck anywhere anymore since Edward will drive her anywhere she wants to go.

Off to Port Angelis I go.

~TIME SKIP~

So I went home from Port Angelis. I window shopped a bit. Tried on some clothes. _'Like I was going to buy anything.'_ I was bored out of my mind by around one, so I thought maybe Charlie was home.

Nope. Turns out that he wasn't home yet. So I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling. Being a total loser. I hadn't realized that I had dozed off, till I heard the door slam shut. I jumped up. I blinked to get the sleep from my eyes. I looked over at my clock to see that it was 2:30.

_'Wow, times flied.'_ I got up and headed downstairs. "Celia?!" I heard Charlie yell. "Dad, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." I said to him, meeting him in the kitchen.

I noticed that he had a cooler with him. _'Must have caught something?'_ Turns out that he hadn't caught anything.

~TIME SKIP~

Bella had come home around 7:00. She walked into my room, shut the door and sat on my bed with me.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Hey." She looked nervous about something.

"Okay, what crazy thing is it this time?" I questioned her. "Well you know the stuff that's been happening in Seattle?" She had me interested now. "Of course."

"Well, the Cullen's think that it's a newborn army." "What the-"Bella shhh'd me cause I was getting a bit loud. "Hell is a new born army?" I whispered yelled the last part.

"It's an army filled with new vampires." She explained. "And that's bad?" I questioned, totally lost. She had a 'duh' look on her face. "Yea, it's really dangerous because the first few months of a vampire's life are the most hectic." She whispered.

I was shocked. "Who's making the army? Are they coming for the Cullen's?" "They don't know whose making the army. But they are the only coven in this part of the country."

Apparently wasn't finished with the bad news yet. "And they're out of control. If they continue with how they are acting, then the Volturi can come here and see that I'm still human." I blinked. _'That's bad?'_ "And how is the 'Volturi'-"I put emphasis on Volturi, "a bad thing." "Humans can't know about vampires."

"What do the Cullen's have in mind to fix it?" I wondered how this was going to play out. "They are planning to go to Seattle and fix it."

_'Oh,'_ I nodded my head in understanding. "Then I guess we have nothing to be worried about?" She shook her head no. "Alright, see you in the morning then." She said night and walked out.

What she told me about the newborn army thing was crazy. I mean someone really wanted revenge. My mind went to Riley. Was he a part of this army? Was he creating them?

I shook my head, tired and just wanting sleep.

~NEXT DAY~

It was Monday. My least favorite day of the week. Sunday was uneventful. Although I did finish the book I got. It wasn't all that bad. (I don't know about the book is good or not, haven't read it.)

Bella woke me up again this morning, like she does every morning. I can't wake up by an alarm clock, I just can't. But today she stayed in my room. Apparently while I was in Seattle she spent the day with Jacob and the pack. She heard about the legends from Billy.

She was telling me how the Third Wife sacrificed herself to save the village. 'Wow, she had some serious guts.' I was impressed that they even let her hear about the legends, since they are supposed to be very secretive. She even told me that Embry had asked if I was coming.

I found that a bit strange since I only talked to him that one time, about the shape shifting and stuff.

I told her that I went to Seattle for the day. She was shocked and a bit outraged. I got her to calm down about ten minutes afterwards. She then gave me a lecture about how dangerous the trip could have been.

I, for sure as hell, didn't tell her about Riley. And that I, for sure know, that he's a vampire. She would have flipped out even more, go run to Edward about it and say something definitely. I felt a bit protective of him, for some strange reason. I dunno.

I got up from my warm and cozy bed and did my morning routines. I walked back in my room to pick out an outfit. It was blue jeans, with a dark blue top. I grabbed my jacket since it's always cold.

I walked down stairs to eat breakfast. Bella had made some pancakes. Yummy, I love pancakes. I ate it, savoring each bite. I thanked Bella and put my dishes away. I then went upstairs to brush my teeth. I walked back downstairs to surprisingly see that I was ahead of schedule.

_'Sweet'_. Once I sat down though, a honk came from outside. I groaned. I knew it was Edward. _'I was about to get comfortable.'_ I sighed, pushed myself back up. I grabbed my backpack and out the door.

I greeted Edward like I always do. Bella then walked out the house. We all piled in the car and were off to school.

~Time Skip~ (next weekend. Ik sorry, but I'm going by the movie)

Nothing happened during the week that was exciting, but gradation was coming up! WHOOP! I was so excited. I was still going to Alice's party that she wanted. I had already had an outfit for the event. I was going to where this dress that Alice saw me in, in one of her visions.

She said that I would look fabulous…Her words not mine. So I took the dress cause I knew if I didn't she would have forced me anyways.

It was a white dress that stopped just above my knees. It had some embroidery on the dress. On the actual dress it had what looked to be flower petals and different embroidery on the sleeves. It looked very interracial and somewhat complex but it looked beautiful. The sleeves when down just past my elbows and they weren't clinging to my skin. It was rather flowy dress.

I loved it. I actually couldn't wait to wear it.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter would be the one the Bella punches Jacob and all that fun jazz bout the graduation and the party. **

**:)**

**Hope you enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**I THINK YOU GOYS WILL REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Bella was with Jacob today. She drove me with her to La Push reservation, because Embry wanted to hang out. I was down because I was bored as hell and had nothing else to do.

I was wearing light blue jeans with a royal blue long sleeve shirt. I was wearing layers underneath the shirt because, let's face it. It's Forks. It's cold as hell outside. I was also wearing my chucks that I always wear.

Embry had called, well actually Jacob had called for Bella but Embry was there and Jacob had said that he wanted to hang out. They were pretty loud over the phone. I heard what they were saying. They were arguing, Jacob even screamed something but I didn't get to hear what it was because there was a crash. Embry got a hold of the phone, he was stuttering really badly and then he hung up.

It was really strange. Embry didn't stutter before when he was telling me about the legends. I hoped he was okay and everything.

We were hanging out on first beach. Why they named it that, I have no idea. We stopped at the beach to meet up with Jacob and Embry, and then Jacob would take Bella on his motorcycle to where ever they were going to go.

Bella and I made it to the beach. The boys were already there, waiting. _'How long were they waiting?'_ They both had short sleeve shirts on and pants. The pants part surprised me. Because Embry said that they had really high body temperatures.

"Finally, you guys made it." Jacob teased. He went to hug Bella. She hugged him back awkwardly. I turned to Embry to see that he was smiling at me. "Hey Embry." I greeted him, hoping my time with him won't be awkward.

"Hey Celia." He smiled even more, if it was possible. "Celia, me and Jacob are going to now." She handed me the keys to the truck and left with Jacob.

I turned back to Embry, "So what did you have planned for today, Mr. Call?" He chuckled at me. Amusement in his eyes. "Well I was planning on getting to know each other better. Like 20 questions or something." It didn't seem like a bad idea, why not be friends with a shape shifter when you're friends with a vampire coven.

We started walked down on the beach. "Okay, I'll go first," Embry started. "What's your middle name?" "Grace." "Celia Grace Swan?" He looked at me. "Yea, what's wrong with it?" I questioned while smiling and looking up at him because he was very tall. "Nothing, it's very classy." "Why thank you" I fake curtsied while he laughed.

His laugh was so loud that you could possibly hear it while in the Cullen's home. But it was also infectious, not one of those annoying fake laughs. I laughed along with him.

"So what grade are you in?" He got out after he finished laughing. "Senior, graduating this year." I smiled; just thinking about graduating sends me flying. He looked shocked.

"How old are you?" "Turned seventeen about 4 months ago." "Wow. You are so lucky that you get to graduate." "Well what about you?" I questioned. "Nuh uh. Not your turn yet." I playfully huffed, he smirked.

So we went on until we reached a tree trunk that was lying on the ground. We sat down and faced the ocean. We had finished the 20 question game before we sat down. I now know that Embry Call likes the way it feels to be a shape shifter. But not so much the mind linkage.

We sat in a complete silence. It was comfortable, somewhat awkward for me. But it's just how I am. I don't like silences all that much unless it's just me by myself or with Bella or Charlie. I could feel him staring at me, that's what is making it more awkward.

I hated it when people stare at me. Especially when they think that I don't know that they are staring at me.

I turned to him, going to question him on why he's staring at me. But when I see his face I stop.  
The look on his face was of concentration. Maybe. Or like trying to force something. Hoping it would work.

I raised an eyebrow at him and cocked my head to the side. I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked and refocused. "You okay?" He tried to play it off. I noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. His dark skin tone made it almost unnoticeable. Key word: Almost.

"What? Oh–yea, I'm fine. Great." He chuckled nervously and put his hand behind his neck. He looked out to the ocean. "Alright."

I was about to say something else, when my phone started to ring. I sighed, ringed my hands into my jean pocket and pulled out my phone. The caller i.d. said Bella. _'Why was Bella calling me? Does she want me to pick her up or something?'_

She had told me that Jacob was not okay with her turning to a vampire and that he can say something's that can upset you. He might have upset her.

"Bella?" I answered the phone. "No, it's Jacob." "Jacob? Why do you have Bella's phone and called me?" I heard him sigh. "Um, Bella hurt her hand." I blinked. "How'd she hurt her hand?" He breathed out a shake breath, "Well, I kissed her-""YOU WHAT?!" I screamed into the phone. "SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND JACOB!"

Embry was looking at me, a bit shockingly. Most because of my scream. "I know," He growled. "But she punched me after it happened." I felt better knowing Bella had punched him.

I sighed to calm myself. "Okay, so where are you?" "We are at the truck." "Alright I'll meet you there." I hung up on him.

I stood up from the log with Embry getting up also. "Embry, sorry this is going to be cut short, but I pretty sure you know what happened." He nodded. "Yea, I heard. I'll walk you there."

We had to walk pretty fast, but Embry was able to keep up. By the time we had gotten to the parking lot, I saw Bella leaning against the truck cradling her wrist with her other hand near her chest. She was glaring at Jacob.

I felt a bit happy at that, because he shouldn't have done that to Bella. I rushed up to her. "Are you okay?" I know stupid question. "I'm fine, can we just go home?" She questioned. "Of course." Jacob had tried to apologize but I think Bella had just ignored him.

I hoped into the truck after saying bye to Embry. I had already had given him my number while playing the 20 question game. We started driving with Jacob in tow. I asked her what happened but she said she would tell me later. Later meaning when nobody can hear.

We got to the house. I got out of the truck, walked over to Bella's side and opened the door for her and helped her out. I heard Jacob's bike rolling in and stopped.

I also heard another vehicle coming which I had found strange. I saw that it was Edward's Volvo. _'Oh, he is going to be so mad.'_ I thought. Edward probably heard me. Jacob was near us. He was going to see if he could at least talk to Bella.

I had Bella's forearm and she leaned on me a bit. I heard Edward's car door shut, He vampire speeded over to Jacob, put his hand on his shirt and started to growl out words.

"Edward-"Bella had tried to get out, but it was futile.

"If you ever touch her again," Jacob had thrown Edward's arm off of him. Bella raced toward them, trying to get them to break up. But I don't think it would happen anytime soon.

"She's not sure what she wants." Jacob had fought back. _'Why does he keep trying? Did he not get that she punched him for a reason?'_ I rolled my eyes. They were both in each other's face. I sort of hoped that they didn't start a fight, because Charlie is home and that would mean breaking the secret.

"Let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words." Edwards's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Bella was still trying to get them to stop. I just stood a few feet back not knowing what could happen. Also because I was a bit scared.

"Fine and she will." Jacob growled. "Jacob! Just go okay?" _'Why could he just take a clue?'_ But Jacob didn't move an inch. He stayed firmly there. _'This is spiraling out of control.'_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." I heard Charlie rush down the stairs and toward the boys. I sighed in relief. _'Finally, help.'_ "Easy guys, easy." Charlie stepped in between them, separated them a bit. "Let's take it down a notch."

"What's going on?" He asked, he switched from looking at Jacob to Edward. Jacob was the one that answered. "I kissed Bella." Charlie looked at him a bit shocked. Edward was just glaring. "And she broke her hand. Punching my face." He finished. "Total misunderstanding." Bella nodded in conformation.

After that fun little confirmation. Edward was going to take Bella to see Carlisle. I was walked to the door, when Edward called me out. "Celia." I turned to see that Bella and Edward hadn't moved yet from their spot. Jacob walked toward his bike. "Yea?" I questioned. "Alice wants you to come over to help with the party." "Help? Or play dress up?" He smirked a bit. My guess was dress up. "She wants to see what would look good around the house; she wants a second opinion." I nodded my head. "She also said to bring the dress. She found some shoes."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I muttered. I turned back to the house to get my stuff. "I'll be back in a minute." I called out to them.

Once I got the dress, which was still in the box. Edward drove us to his house. He pulled into the very long drive way. Once he parked; I noticed Alice was outside waiting for me, most likely. She squealed in greeting. "Hi Celia, Hi Bella!" "Hi Alice." We both greeted back.

She skipped toward us, grabbed the box, which contained the dress, and grabbed my wrist dragging me into the house. I could hear Edward chuckling behind us.

Alice had walked through the living room where most of the Cullen's where at. "Hi," I greeted while Alice dragged me past them. They greeted back, besides for Rosalie. But that was normal for her.

Alice was playing dress up with me till we had to leave. This was only an hour later. By then we had figured out most of the decorations. She had put me into the white dress, with the shoes she found. I looked amazing. She wanted to keep the dress here with her, because she said she wanted to help me get ready. This meant totally giving me a makeover.

Edward had drove Bella and I home. I had found out that Bella's hand was only sprained, not broken. I thanked Edward for the ride. I walked into the house to give them their personal time.

Bella walked in my room after I was done changing into some pjs. She had told me what happened about the kiss from Jacob to Carlisle helping her hand to Rosalie's story.

I felt so bad for Rosalie, even if she is mean and selfish, no one should have to go through what she did. She couldn't have kids. Something she really wanted. She didn't want to be a vampire. But she got half of her dream with Emmett being there. At least she got half of her happiness. 50% of something is better than 100% of nothing.

Once I put my head on my pillow, I was K.O.

All I dreamed about was Riley again. The bad part of it was….

I loved every second of it.

* * *

**HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think you guys will love this chapter too. Has some good parts. Well in my mind it does.**

* * *

I woke up, shockingly with Bella having not too. She wouldn't have too because I was super excited about today. Why you might ask? Well I'll tell you…..I'M GRADUATING TODAY! I was ready to get a move on out of Forks High school. Not that I would miss any of my friends or anything, it's just I'm ready to leave this little town for a humungous city on the other coast.

Alice and I already set everything a go for the party she had planned. I had my dress at my house ready to be worn under the ugly yellow dress gowns and caps. But hey their mine. I think Charlie is getting a little emotional about me and Bella graduating. We're his only kids.

I've talked to Embry more. We've even planned more gatherings; I guess you can say, to hang more. He showed me around the reservation, took me back to Emily's, although surprised that the other weren't there. But I've got to know him better.

While I was getting to know Embry more, the more questions I had about Riley. What was he doing their? I was almost sure that he had something to do with the horrible things that are happening in Seattle. But I hoped I was wrong. I had gotten more curious about him. I also saw Charlie working on a missing person's case. It was the Riley Bier's kid. Once I got a look at the picture I noticed some distinct features about Bier's and the Riley I knew as a vampire.

They were the same person.

That's why he was missing. He was changed by someone. Who? Your guess is as good as mine.

I was thinking one day, and about Riley when I came to an exceedingly important question. Why did I care? I didn't know why I did, just knew that I did care. I would care about what would happen if the Volturi found him. They would kill him for sure if they knew it was him, or if it was him. I found my stomach got nauseous just thinking about. Or how my heart seems to flutter when I think of the time we interacted at the bookstore in Seattle.

But anyways back to present day. School got out early for the seniors so that we had a big breakfast in the Cafeteria and didn't have to go to any of the classes, because we were excused. It was awesome being a graduating senior.

I went home, took Bella's truck and changed into my dress that Alice picked for me with everything else she picked out. When I had got to my room, if felt off. Like someone was in here and moved something. Ever get that feeling? It can leave you paranoid for weeks.

So I looked around and noticed that some off my clean clothes were scattered on my bed. 'Okay, I know I didn't leave those there.' I was really suspicious. I did a round of looking around my house for an intruder but didn't find anyone. I sighed and marched back into my room. I kind of hated being in the house by myself at times like these.

So I finished putting on my clothes, grabbed my cap and gown when I got the feeling I was being stared at again. I was really beginning to freak out. I was in a house by myself and had a paranoid feeling.

I went over to the window to see if anyone was there. I thought I saw Riley up in a tree but when I blinked to see if I was seeing things, he was gone. 'Guess I'm really losing my mind.' I turned around and jumped out of my skin. I let out a squeal too.

It was only Alice. I put my hand over my heart, feeling it thud like a horses after a race. "Did I scare you?" She questioned. "Don't do that Alice!" I scolded her. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. But we gotta leave." She grabbed spare arm. "Will you tell me why?"

Once outside the house, she practically shoved me into her yellow porche. She looked once into the forest behind my house. "What is it Alice?" She drove off, quickly I might add. Like in a hurry. I hurriedly put on my seatbelt. "Okay Alice, What's wrong? Why'd you drag me out of my house?" "It wasn't safe." She only answered. "Why wasn't it safe?" I pushed on. "The same scent that was in your house before was their again."

'Oh my god.' I felt as if I couldn't breathe. "He was in your room again, Celia. Do you understand how serious this is?" "Of course I do Alice." I think that Riley was in the intruder of the house that one night before. But I couldn't be positive.

She drove right to her house. I could tell already that it had been decorated. It looked great from outside, I wanted to see what it would look like inside. She parked the car inside their huge garage and waited for me to get out.

We walked inside the house together. The rest of the family wasn't here. 'Must have gone for a quick hunt.' She led me to her and Jaspers room. She gestured me to have a seat. She grabbed her phone to call the family. She walked out of the room to speak, although I couldn't hear what she was saying in the first place.

While out I took a seat at her vanity table to start my hair. I twisted the front peaces out of my face and pinned them back. But left my hair down and curly. I had finished just after Alice walked in again.

"We'll talk about the intruder thing later, after the party is done. The family will meet us at the school." I nodded in agreement. Half an hour later we left for the school.

We got to the school and went over to the rest of the Cullen's plus Bella. We were about to have a conversation about the intruder when someone decided to start the whole ordeal. I sighed. Both Bella and I went to our designed places. Me before her because of our names and all.

When I got my diploma Charlie stood up and clapped. He looked like he was going to cry. He remained standing for Bella as well. After we had gotten our diplomas we got to sit were ever we wanted. Bella sat next to Edward, and I sat on the other side of Bella. Jessica's speech was like how Bella said it would be. Epic.

Jessica looked somewhat nervous when she got on stage. 'I would be too if I was valid Victorian.'

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case a princess." Some chuckled at that. "When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case a gold medalist." Some laughed at that too. "But know that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how bout this. Who the hell knows?" Cheers were coming after she said that. Coming from me also. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes." This might make Bella think about some things. "Take the wrong train, get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. A lot." Some laughed at that. "Major in philosophy, because there is no way to make a career out of that." Some laughed again. "Change your mind. And change it again. Because nothing's permanent."

'Oh, how wrong you are Jessica.' I thought grimly about Bella's decision. I might not have liked Bella's decision about being a vampire, but I will support her decision. Because she is my sister. It's what she wants.

"So make as many mistakes as you can. That way some day, when they ask us what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Applause and cheers sprang up from all around after Jessica finished her speech. It was the best valid Victorian speech I have ever heard.

After that came the party at the Cullen's. It was a really great party. It was almost packed with people. I felt kind of bad for Jasper, cause he didn't like being around humans all that much. There was music in the living room but you could hear it all over the house. I was with Bella, because she was my ride obviously.

We made it up the stairs to the main part of the house, Jessica and Angela made their way over to us. "Hey!" Angela greeted. They both gave her hugs. They greeted me as well. "What did you think about my speech? To easy breezy?" Jessica asked. "No, I pretty sure you nailed it." Bella said. I agreed with her. "Yea, I don't think any of the other classes could top it." I put in my two cents. "You think so Celia?" "Of course." "Thanks."

They had walked away, Bella walked over to the other side. Probably to see Edward. She looked back to see that coming up the stairs were Jacob, Embry and Quil. They all looked out of place here. 'What are they doing here?'

I walked over to them with Bella. Jacob noticed Bella and me coming over to them. They met us half way. "What're doing here?" Bella questioned. "I was invited remember?" They started a conversation. I was just listening, wondering where this was headed too. "Celia." I heard my name being said.

It was Embry who said it. He was looking at me, up and down. Totally checking me out. He met my eyes and said, "You look beautiful." I smiled. "Thank you Embry." Someone from behind me grabbed my arm. I looked to see it was my friend Zach. Remember him, he drove me one day to school?

"Come on, everyone's here." Everyone meaning all of my friends. I smiled. I looked back to Embry, who had a hard glare on his face, looking at Zach. "Bye Guys," I called to the Quileute tribe boys. I grabbed Bella's arm, "I'll see you later." She nodded in understanding.

Zach dragged me to where the rest of my friends were, which was Zach, Lisa, Cameron, Jenny, Brooke and Jeremy. They were talking about different things. I got a hug from each and every one of them.

They party went on and it was a blast. I noticed that Bella and the Cullen's weren't here. Along with the Quileute boys. But I shrugged it off; I was going to enjoy myself.

But something had to ruin the momet...

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! So please Review, it means love. :)**

**Live Lovely Lives **


	10. Chapter 10

~Bella's POV~

Celia left with her friend and I watched her till I couldn't see her anymore. After the home invasion by the rouge vampire, that could possibly be with the newborn army, I had gotten more worried about her and her safety. It scared me to think that she could have died because of the world that she got dragged into because of me. I felt dreadful about that.

While talking to Jake, I noticed Alice walking down the stairs. She stopped in a dazed look. She was having a vision. I walked up to her with Jacob in tow.

"Alice what'd you see?" She was in disbelieve about something that she saw. I really wished she would all ready tell me about it. "The decisions been made." Was what she said. I understood immediately what she was talking about. Jacob cut in. "What's going on?" But we both ignored him. "You're not going to Seattle." I didn't need to put it in a question. "No," Alice shook her head. "Their coming here."

I didn't know what to think. Both Alice and I rushed to find Edward, Carlisle and Jasper. Jacob, Quil and Embry following us. We met up in a room away from the party. Nobody else needed to hear about this conversation. Celia definitely.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said. Carlisle was pacing around beside me. "This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle stated. "Who's behind it?" Edward asked. That was a great question. But I don't think anybody had an answer for that question. "I didn't see anyone I recognized." _'Of course, Alice didn't.'_ "Maybe one."

She was going through her vision again. "I know his face," Edward said, after reading Alice's mind. "He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this." "Well who did is staying out of the action." "He must be playing with the blind spots in your visions." Carlisle said. "By the way, the Army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper talked for the first time.

Jake interrupted, "Hold up." He looked at all of them. "What damn army?" "New borns," Carlisle told him, "Our kind." Embry asked the million dollar question. "What are they after?" "They were passing around Bella's scent." Alice put in.

The brake in, by the rouge vampire. He must have gotten it then. While he was in Celia's room too. "Her red blouse." She looked hesitant to say something else. "There after Bella?" She looked…disturbed. "That's not all I saw." "What do you mean Alice?" I was now confused._ 'What else could she have saw?'_ She took a deep, unneeded, breath.

"Riley was wearing Celia's locket." _'He took her locket?!'_ "What locket?" Jacob asked. "It was a leaving away gift from mom before she moved in with Charlie. But how'd he get it? It was still there after he left." Alice now had a guilty look on her face. "When I went over to your house, Celia was there. But…" "But what Alice?" I felt Edward freeze next to me. No doubt he read her mind.

"The same scent was there from the original intruder." Now I froze. "He was inside the house while Celia was home!" I practically yelled. I was freaked out. He could have hurted her. Or killed her.

"No," Alice shook her head. "He was already gone when I had gotten to her. Immediately after I brought her here. Just to be safe." I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I breathed out. "Why was he in Celia's room again?" Embry asked, and his voice was deep. Like he was angry or something.

Jasper said, "In the first time he was at Bella's house, He was in Celia's room the longest." Edward picked up what he was saying. "She might be his blood singer." _'Like what I am to Edward.'_ "Do you think he'll hurt her?" Embry asked something I would want to know as well.

"I don't think he will." Carlisle said. "He had the chance to hurt her twice, and he didn't do it then. Why would he do it at any other time?" It seemed to make me relax, but only a bit. But Embry had only gotten tenser.

"I think it would be best for her to know this." Alice said. Looking at me for my answer. "I don't want her to get anymore dragged into this than she already is." I shook my head. "Bella," Edward softly said. What he said next broke me. "She's already dragged into this. More than we all realized."

With that I nodded and went to go look for her. I was searching through the first floor when I found her, with her whole group of friends around each other. _'Finally.'_ I grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her with me. "What's going on Bella?" She sounded worried.

I took her to the stairs were we could talk a bit more privacy. "Do you know where you locket is?" I asked her. Not really wanted to believe Alice's vision. She furrowed her eyebrows. "It should be on my dresser. Why?" "Are you sure it's on your dresser?" "No, not positive. Why? Bella what's going on?" I sighed, "Because something is going on." "Is it about the Army?" I paused before I answered. "Yes." I had got her to the place where we were before.

Celia stood in front of me. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. Scared if I blink and find that she disappeared.

~Celia's POV~

I was so confused at this point. Bella had dragged me away from my friends. She asked me about my locket, where it was. But I couldn't have been sure. I asked if it was about the army and she said 'Yes.' I noticed that the Quileute boys are still here, and was surprised. Even more surprised when I saw that Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward were all there too. And they haven't killed each other yet.

I decided to break the ice. "What's going on with the Army in Seattle?" "They're coming here." Was all Alice said. I was shocked. They had already made a decision to attack. "They were passing around Bella's scent. Her red blouse." Alice continued. "But it wasn't the only thing she saw." Bella cut in. "What do you mean?" I looked at my sister. But she looked at Alice.

"I saw that the vampire that was holding Bella's blouse also had your locket, Celia." I turned to look at Bella. "So that's why you were asking about my locket." She nodded. "Celia," Jasper said. "Do you think it's still where you left it?" "I wouldn't be sure, until I got home to look myself." I shook my head. He just nodded.

What Edward said shocked me. "Well we know that he wouldn't hurt her." I turned toward him. "What makes you say that?" He looked at me. "Well, he was in a position to hurt you two times already. If he didn't do it then, then I think it's safe to say that he wouldn't do it again." I nodded my head numbly. I didn't know what to think.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob said, looking at Carlisle. "Means an ugly fight." Carlisle said grimly. "With lives lost." Jacob looked to both Embry and Quil. They both nodded their heads. _'What were they thinking about?'_

I had got my questioned answered. "Alright. We're in." "No," Bella protested. "You'll get yourselves killed. No way." It was true. They couldn't defeat an Army of really strong vampires. Embry had told me that it took then at least 2 or 3 wolves to take down a normal vampire. Just think what would happen if they were new borns? They would get themselves killed before they had the chance to defend themselves.

But Jacob wasn't backing down. "I wasn't asking for permission." She looked defeated. "Edward." "It means more protection for you." He always cared about her protection. No matter what.

"Jacob, do you think Sam would agree to," Carlisle paused for the right word. "An understanding?" He barely nodded. "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

_'Sounds a bit too excited about that part.'_ I thought. "Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "They'll give us the numbers. New borns won't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge." Jasper gave out his opinion. "We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle stood up.

Bella stood up too. "Carlisle, they're going to get hurt." Bella protested even more. "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. Your welcome to join us." Carlisle invited. I hope they weren't stupid enough to decline just because of their differences.

"Right," Jacob stepped up. "Name the time and place." He looked over to Bella after he said that. "Jake," Bella looked so sad. She must be really worried. I, for one, wasn't all that worried once they had agreed to train first. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into too." She really pleaded, begged even.

"Bella," Jacob started in a soft voice. "This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us. Working together." Now I don't know if he was being sarcastic or not. "You are the one who wanted us to get along in the first place, remember?" 'He has a point their big sister.'

After that, the party had ended and Bella and I went home. I walked over to my dresser, to look for my locket. But it wasn't there. I was a bit shocked. I rummaged around a bit, hoping I miss placed it. But it wasn't there, at all.

I guess Alice vision was right about that. Riley did have my locket. He was here in my room. He did go through my stuff. I did feel a bit violated about that. It made me a bit made. _'Who the hell did he think he was?! Just brake into my house, again! And steal something from me!'_

I huffed, ticked off. I went to go take a shower, to get this make-up of my face and some sweat. After my shower I felt so relaxed. I changed into a tank top and pjs shorts. Once my face hit the pillow I was out like a light.

~NEXT MORNING~

I was already up by the time Bella was down the stairs dressed. I was lying on the couch with a bowl of fruit on my stomach eating. I was watching TV, just some history channel stuff that I wasn't really paying attention too. I was too busy thinking about what Riley had did. Still couldn't believe it.

But as I said, Bella walked down in clothes looking like she was going out. So I ask, "Where are you going?" "We," she put emphasis on 'we', "are going to watch the Cullen's train with the wolves." I blinked and sat up, putting the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. "Hold up. What do you mean by 'we'?" I put finger quotations on 'we'.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I mean 'we' because, 'I'm' not letting you out of my sight." She said forcefully. I sighed. 'Going into protective sister mode: activated.' "Bella, look-" "No you look Celia," she cut me off. "That rouge vampire came here twice! And was in your room twice! He could have killed you!" "Ah, yes. But he didn't." Now she glared at me. "It doesn't matter, you're still coming and that's that." "But that's not fair Bella. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I protested. I was going to have a lazy day._ 'The one day I don't want to do anything, she forces me to come with her.'_ "Not against a vampire you can't."

She had a point there, it's not like I'm going to tell her that thought. I sighed, thought this through. I placed myself in her shoes. What I would be thinking if she was in my place. "Fine." I mumbled, got up and went upstairs to change. "Thank you." She said quietly.

So I got changed into some dark skinny jeans, a light laced tank top with a semi-heavy jacket with my chucks. I brushed my hair and teeth. Headed back downstairs and waited for Edward to pick us up.


	11. BONUS CHAPTER! Riley's POV

**I wasnt thinking about doing this chapter but I thought that you guys needed to know what was going through Riley's head when he took Celia's locket. **

**So here you go!**

* * *

~Riley's POV~

I don't know what made me go back to Celia's house. Just to see her I guessed. It was a bit infuriating, what this human girl did to me.

A strong, killer vampire.

That can kill a human in seconds.

A Vampire that can raise hell and have idiots believe the lies I say.

But yet this one little human has got me running in circles, figuratively. At least.

But this human girl, Celia Swan, has been haunting my thoughts. Ever since I was in her home, looking for something for her sister's scent. And my infatuation with her only increased when I talked to her in the bookstore in Seattle.

I still remembered how I felt when I was talking to her. The nervousness. The feeling that I couldn't breathe. And the strangel feeling I felt in my stomach. The way she acted, just made it worse. But I couldn't help myself. She was perfect. Perfect in every single way.

I have even had fascinations, when I kiss Victoria for example, about her.

One time- actually a few times- I fantasize that it's actually Celia I'm kissing instead of Victoria. I couldn't help it. It was like she was my kryptonite. My weakness. I found myself worrying for her safety and if she was okay.

I couldn't believe it. She had me wrapped around her little, slender, finger.

Bad part?

I didn't really mind.

But then I think how I have Victoria. How she says she loves me, that's why she changed me. Because she loved me from the first time she saw me. Then we kiss; make out all that fun stuff. That's when I forget about Celia. For the most part.

Back to the present. I'm racing back to the house I was in a few weeks ago. I had made it and was undetected. When I had gotten there, I noticed Celia's window was open. I knew it was Celia's room because the other window that was open was her sister's room. I jumped up to her window, pushed it up more so that I could fit in and landed softly on the floor.

I took a look around her room. It was about the same as I remember it. But I got a better look at it now because it was during the day.

Her scent still lingered. It almost made me forget who I was. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, to savor the smell. I couldn't get enough of it.

I forced my eyes to open. I started to look around for something. I don't know what just something. I guess like a treasure. Something to keep of her. To remember her by.

I searched around her room. I had moved a stock of clothes on her bed, a bit messily, but I was still trying to look for something. Something small, so that she wouldn't notice that it was missing. So I kept searching. Trying not to make a big off a mess as before.

I was about to give up when I remembered that she had a locket. I snapped my head to where I remembered her dresser to be. And there and behold, it was still there.

The sun seeped into her room. It was shining in different parts. But it was shining down on the locket like it was pointing to it. 'How ironic.' I thought dryly.

I walked over to it. Grabbing it. While grabbing it, the sun hit my skin, making it glitter like diamond. My now glittering skin made the locket even more beautiful. I grabbed it carefully, trying not to break it.

It was shiny silver, with a semi-thick chain. The front of the locket was intricately designed. It had a couple roses on it as well as some other flowers; I think daises, with leaves surrounding the flowers.

I opened it see that it was still the same picture as before. The one with I had came to believe was her parents and her sister. I felt around the locket. Then came a click.

I was alarmed. I thought I broke it. But apparently it wasn't the only part of the locket. It was a hidden picture. And it was of Celia. She was smiling, looking bright, full of life.

I stared at it, what was probably minutes. I snapped out of it when I heard the door open.

I froze immediately.

It was Celia.

I could tell it was her because of her scent.

I didn't know what to do. I was freaking out in my head. She was coming up the stairs and into her room and I had made it behind the door she opened.

I silently let out a breathe of relief. _'She hadn't noticed me yet.'_ I looked at her, looking at her bed. _'Shit.'_ I hissed in my head. I was now mentally kicking myself for making a mess. She turned around fast. Her hair flying behind her and bouncing against her back.

I made sure I was hidden. She left the room and started to walk around the house. _'This is my chance.'_ I didn't really want to leave, but I didn't really have a choice.

So I made a quick dash toward the window and hopped out. I closed it, how I found it before and quickly made it to the forest behind her house. I sighed in relief when I made it, cause then she walked back into her room.

I climbed up into the tree, to see into her window. To see what she was doing. Not anything pervishly. When she started too changed, my eyes widened and I quickly looked away. If I could still blush, I probably would have gone a tomato red.

I looked back to see if she was finished changing. _'Thank god.'_ I swallowed heavily and breathed in and out deeply. I noticed that I still had Celia's locket in my hand. I quickly put it on before I lost it. I put it under my shirt and I felt the slight warmness of it against my hard, granite skin.

I could also smell her scent that came off it. I felt a bit bad about stealing it from her. But I'm also sort of glad I did steal it. Because now I can look at her picture and smell her scent at anytime.

I looked back into her room to see her in the window looking at me. I froze again._ 'Shit'_ I hissed again in my head.

When she blinked, I quickly got down. I smelled another vampire coming. I made it back a bit farther into the forest, but yet not far enough to not see the house. A yellow porche came barreling down the street and parked harshly against the asphalt.

It was one of the Cullen's. I glared at her. The pixie looking Cullen. She ran at a vampire speed when she got into the house. She was in Celia's room now. I clutched the tree base that I next to me, almost breaking it, when I heard Celia yelp.

_'That Cullen better not of hurt my Celia.'_ I growled in my head. I blinked at what I thought. "My Celia?" I murmured to myself. It sounded…good to say that.

I snapped out my trance when I heard the front door close. I saw that the pixie Cullen was dragging Celia to the porche. My eyes narrowed into slits as I glared at the pixie.

Celia was wearing a beautiful white dress that went to her mid thigh, showing of her pale, creamy legs. It had beading that made designs into the dress. She looked breathe taking. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I felt my gaze softening as well when I stared at her.

She was also holding what looked to be a cap and gown. _'Was she graduating today?_' I pondered. She could be old enough too.

She was practically shoved into the car by the Pixie. _'I'm really starting to hate her now.'_ I growled in my head.

The pixie took one last look over here, but she didn't see me. I made sure of that. Once the car was gone, going down the street like lightening, I sighed deeply. I took the locket out my shirt and opened it to Celia picture.

While gazing at it, I gently touched the picture. Like I would touch her if she was actually here.

I closed the locket with another sigh and began my journey back to Seattle.

* * *

**So how'd you like the POV of Riley when he saw all that at the Swan's residence? **

**Yay or Nay? **

**Also tell me if you like the POV shots, cause I might make one in the POV of Embry during the time, he found that Celia was targeted to. **

**I aslo went back to revised the other chapters and added a few more things to it. **

**I changed the thoughts to _'_**_this' _**To make it more noticeable. **

**And I'll try to put what Celia looks like and her locket on my profile. **


	12. BONUS CHAPTER 2! Embry's POV

**Hope you like this one... I didn't really know what to put for Embry so this is a bit half assed. **

**Sorry.**

* * *

~Embry's POV~

The time I had spent with Celia on First Beach was amazing. I had really got to know her better. It was nice talking to someone who wasn't in the pack, who knew the secret and wasn't scared by it. Refreshing even.

I had started to have a crush on her when I was talking to her about the legends of the tribe, how they were true. Also that vampire's exist. And how her sister was dating one. I was surprised that she didn't pass out. _'Must have been like her sister. Good with weird.'_

She had the best personality. It shone like a light. It showed when we were at First Beach. She had a kind gaze most of the time I was talking with her. That was until Jacob called. I was sorta glad he did call though cause it was about to get awkward.

She had caught me staring at her. I was staring at her, hoping I could force the imprint on her. But it didn't work, no matter how much I concentrated. I was really starting to like her.

After the call, I already knew what had happened because of the sensitive hearing us wolves have. She was rushing to get to the parking lot. I had kept up just fine. After she said bye, I was a bit irritated that Jacob had to ruin the moment I was having with Celia.

But while in wolf form I would try not to think of her that much, because I would rather not get teased like Jacob does when he obsessively thinks about Bella. It gets rather annoying.

Quil and I accompanied Jacob to the Cullen's graduation party that Jacob was supposedly invited to. I had to think otherwise because Bella had punched Jacob in the face, I didn't think that Bella wanted to particularly see Jacob after that. And she did hurt her hand because of him.

But we went anyways. We walked up the stairs to see a house packed with humans. I smelled Celia's scent before I saw her. Jacob started to walk the other way, so we followed.

Celia looked breathe taking. Almost like an angel that came to earth. It could've been because the dress was white. I was too busy looking at Celia up and down, checking her out, to hear Bella and Jacob's conversation.

"Celia," I had said before I had a moment to think. She had looked at me with her deep brown eyes in question. "You look beautiful." I had complemented her. She smiled, "Thank you Embry." It was true what I said. Her long curly hair was partially pined back away from her face. Her hair was reaching her waist. I would love to run my hands through it hoping it'd be as silky as it looks.

But some douche came up and grabbed her arm before I could start a full blown conversation with her. I glared at him. Hoping he would get the message. But he didn't even look twice at me.

Celia left with a good bye, but I kept watching the spot she had disappeared from my sight for a while longer. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bella pushed trough was to the get to the pixie Cullen on the stairs looking a bit worried. That caught my attention.

We all left for a more secluded room so that no humans can over hear us. We started to talk about the Seattle situation. The pixie had seen that they were passing around Bella's scent with a blouse that he had stolen when they had the invasion. It was apparently an Army of new vampires. But that's not what caught my attention.

"But that's not all I saw." Pixie said, looking a bit nervous. "What do you mean Alice?" Bella questioned. She took an unneeded breathe. "Riley was wearing Celia's locket." That put me into shock for a moment before anger settled in.

_'The hell does the leech want with her locket?'_ Bella explained what locket to Jacob when he asked. But it wasn't the only bad news that the pixie had. She had a guilty face and that made me worry even more.

"When I went over to your house Celia was there but…" She trailed off. _'But what?!'_ I screamed mentally in my head. Bella had voiced my thoughts. "But what Alice?" "The scent was there from the original intruder." That sent me over the edge. I was now in pure rage. The blood sucker near the pixie went stiff. I think he was the emotion changer one.

Bella was somewhat having a mental breakdown. The rouge blood sucker wasn't in the house anymore, but pixie had drove her over here immediately afterwards. That made me feel only a fraction bit better.

"What was he doing in Celia's room again?" I had voiced what question that was haunting my thoughts. My voice was deep. I tried to keep my anger in. The emotion changer answered.

"In the first time he was at Bella's house, he was in Celia's room the longest." The mind reader continued what he was saying. "She might be his blood singer." _'What the hell is a blood singer?'_ I questioned in my head. I made a mental note to ask Celia if she knows.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" I also questioned again because it was bugging me to no end. "I don't think he will," The Cullen leader answered me. "He had the chance to hurt her twice, and he didn't do it then. Why would he do it at any other time?"

He had a good point, but I didn't want this rouge blood sucker near Celia. Or take my chances with her away. "I think it would be best for her to know this." The pixie stated. Bella, of course, protested. I had to agree too. "I don't want her to get anymore dragged into this than she already is." But the mind reader said something that shook me. "Bella," he paused. "She's already dragged into this. More than we realized."

So Bella, quickly, practically ran out of the room to find Celia in the big house. I had time to get my thoughts together. I couldn't really believe Celia had gotten dragged into this.

Celia had gotten hear and we went over to with her about what happened. She just looked numb. I felt so bad for her. I just wanted to scoop her into my arms and hold her forever and out of the bloodsuckers' way.

Jacob had agreed to an understanding with the Cullen's for Sam. We were going to watch them train to help get a better understanding of the new born army and how they fight. Bella was protesting while Celia was not.

After we left the Cullen's we reported to Sam, but as usual I stayed quite. I kept thinking about the bloodsucker and how he had went into Celia's room for a second time. It infuriated me that I couldn't have protected her.

And also the fact that Celia might be this rouge bloodsuckers' 'blood singer', whatever the hell that meant. But it sounded important. Like really important. Like imprinting important.

And that scared, and infuriated me even more. I wanted to be the one that made Celia happy for the rest of her life.

_'But she isn't you imprint, she's not the one.'_ A voice in the back of my head whispered. It was true, she's not my imprint, but I would be damned if I didn't get my chance with her.

I would try to say something but when she would look at me with her doll like eyes, my breathe gets stolen away and I get lost for words. So I wouldn't be able to spit it out, even if I wanted too.

I was frustrated. With me and that bloodsucker. I went on patrol to clear my head. It did some good. Afterwards I just went to bed and was knocked out.

* * *

**Okay so how'd you guys like it?! **

**I was also thinking about starting a Harry Potter story dealing with the Next Generation and would be a James Potter II/OC. **

**Tell me your thoughts! I would really appreaciate it. **

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter is like one of the longest chapters I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I didn't get so much reviews from the Bonus Chapters, so I hope you guys like this one better!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After I got changed I went back to the couch and eating my fruit again. I was still a bit upset at Bella and how she made me feel as if I was incompetent. _'Who did she think she was?'_ Bella was sitting next to me, keeping her word, not letting me out of her site. It was actually kind of annoying. Not that I don't like spending time with my older sister but this is just ridiculous. It was like the time I was seven and had sprained my ankle from jumping of the swing while still in motion.

I know it was stupid, but hey I was seven and thought I was invincible. So hush.

But she acted like I had just got shot by a bullet in the gut and was slowly dying. She was the one freaking out, not me. She hadn't let me out of her sight for weeks. That was just me being an idiot. But now that I could be actually killed, but the Cullen's don't think so, she is on the highest alert I have ever seen her. She was watching me like a hawk, like I would disappear at any giving moment.

_'But she can't watch me forever.' _I kept thinking to myself.

Back to the present.

Edward was here to pick us up about twenty-five minutes later. I had finished by bowl of fruit by then. He was in a jeep, most likely Emmett's.

I greeted him like always, he greeted back. Not surprised by my coming along. He was probably for it as well. While driving I know that Bella kept on glancing back at me though the mirror on the door. Like every three seconds she would. Edward and Bella would talk about a few things here and there but for the most part it was silent.

We had finally arrived to the training site. The terrine was a pick rocky so it was uneasy way up. Edward finally stopped the car and we got out. Bella pushed me a bit in front of her and I couldn't suppress my eye roll at her actions. _'She is really being ridiculous.'_ I knew Edward could here but I really didn't car.

I heard them stop and she said something about a graduation present. I greeted the rest of the Cullen's and they greeted back, but Rosalie just narrowed her eyes at me. I was used to her behavior by now. The Cullen's were all standing with their mates.

The Cullen's looked up to were a big tree laid down, and came the wolves from behind a huge mound in the ground and through the trees. They were in the actual wolf form. _'I shouldn't have been surprised.'_

First came what I guessed to be Sam, the leader, Jacob on his left and possibly Leah on his right. I wasn't sure who they were in there wolf forms, because I hadn't seen them. But I could tell which one was Embry, because of the spots on his back. I know becuase he told me when he were hanging out one time. So I smiled at him in welcome.

Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "They don't trust enough to be in their human forms." But Carlisle didn't seem upset by that. "They came. That's what matters. Would you translate?" He questioned Edward. Carlisle went forward, in front of his family to talk to the shape shifters with Edward in tow.

They left our, Bella and I's, side. She had both hands in the jacket pockets but with one of her arms through one of mine to keep me by her side. A russet wolf came over to us.

"Hey Jake," she whispered. _'So that is Jacob.'_ I confirmed. I wasn't all that sure about them, I was still confused. Then the black one growled at Jacob. Alice was by her other side and grabbed hold of her other arm. _'Probably so they don't get to close. Most likely Edward's wishes.'_

Carlisle started to speak again. "Welcome." He paused for a bit. "Jasper has experience with newborns. Teach us how to defeat them." He paused again, but Edward spoke this time. "They want to know how the newborns differ from us." He translated by reading their thoughts. _'I was wondering that too.' _I was a bit facinated about the army, well the newborns anyway. "They are a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." He bowed his head than turned the attention over to Jasper.

Jasper stepped up, started to talk with his having southern accent seeping through. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created." He had a hard stare towards the wolves. "A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them." The wolves growled a bit when he said that. I won't lie, after he said that, I had chills run down my back. "The two most important things are first, never," he emphasized never, "let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second," he paused for a few seconds. "Never go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that. And you will lose."

After he was finished he called Emmett to him. _'I guess they are going to start the training.'_ And I was right. They walked a bit after us, turned towards each other and got into a ready stance. "Don't hold back." Jasper taunted. "Not in my nature." Emmett replied with a grin. Emmett than rushed at Jasper, I think. I couldn't really see besides for blurs. Emmett than tackled him but Jasper didn't go down, just went backwards. Emmett flipped him over and around but Jasper got right back up and sped towards Emmett. Emmett took a swing at him but Jasper dodged easily with ease. Jasper than grabbed his shoulder and slammed him to the ground with a hard thud. _'Ow.'_

I was amazed. The way they fought was really interesting to watch.

Edward and Carlisle was next. Carlisle nodded, signaling to go. Not even a second later, Edward was rushing toward Carlisle. Edward tried to leap at him, but Carlisle slid on the dirt underneath him. They came at each other again and grabbed each other's arms. Carlisle was doing pretty well; he threw Edward off of him. But Edward had gotten behind him. Carlisle swinged at him but Edward dodged. Carlisle tried to get him again but Edward deflected it with his hand and pushed down on the middle of his chest and slammed him to the ground.

Edward got up looking proud. Jasper was coming up to them. "One more thing," Jasper was smirking while saying this. Carlisle surprised Edward by taking his feet out from underneath him, affectively getting him on the ground. "Never to your back on your enemy." I had to grin at that. It was pretty funny.

It was then the girls turn. Rosalie went first. Jasper nodded for her to continue. So she swaggered up to him, looking confident. She took two big swings at him. But he dodged with ease. _'Not that it's surprising or anything._' Jasper got a hold of her arm and twisted her away from him, with her landing in a crouch.

Alice was up after Rosalie. She looked cool, calm and collected. _'She probably already saw how this is going to play out.'_ He nodded for her to go. But she wanted for him to attack. _'Smart.'_ So Jasper took a swing at her but she dodged. They were both grinning playfully at each other. I found it so cute. He took another swing at her but she dodged that as well and put some space between them. Jasper moved toward her with vampire speed but she did a cart-wheel out of the way at vampire speed also. He tried to strike her again, but she dodged with her hands and deflected backwards. She twisted under his arms, but Jasper caught her with his arm. He put his finger under her chin to kiss her, but ducked under his arm. Jasper looked around for her, but she surprised him but jumped down from the tree and onto his back. She then kissed him and got off of him with a grin on her face.

It was about an hour or two later when they had called training over to today. Jacob had got near Bella on her other side. They were about the size of real horses. I slipped my hand from her arm and left them so they could have a little chat. I sat on a tree that had fallen over.

I was thinking about what was going to happen in four days. Four days until the Army was coming here. Four days until a battle would ensue and none of the humans, besides me and Bella, would even know. It was unsettling. That they were risking their lives to end an army. I was hoping I could still get my locket back from Riley. It had a lot of sentimental value to me. I hadn't noticed Rosalie coming over next to me. Until she touched my arm with her cold hand.

I jumped up a bit and turned to look at her golden honey eyes. Rosalie had features like an angel or goddess. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her. I don't think anyone couldn't.

She then looked at the ground, as if re-thinking about what she was doing. So I started the talking. "Yes Rosalie?" She still hadn't looked up, but started to talk. "How are you so calm about this? You could've been killed. Twice." She glanced up at me in question. I sighed and looked in front of me. "Someone has to keep a calm head in the Swan residence." I looked back at her. "Not saying that I didn't freak out about it. I did, but in my head." "Why?" she questioned again. I actually couldn't believe that I was having a conversation with Rosalie without her glaring at me and snapping at me. I was ecstatic. "If I freaked out verbally, Bella be an even more nervous wreck than she already is. And she doesn't really need to be a wreck at this time." I glanced at Rosalie but was looking at my sister.

I was pondering if I should tell her what Bella had told me about what happened in Rosalie's human life. I sighed. "Rosalie," I paused for a second to turn my head a little towards her. She was looking at me, waiting to see what I had to say. "Don't get mad at Bella but she told me what happened in your human life." She kept a blank face on, so I couldn't tell you what emotion she was going through. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through. No one should have to go through that. And if Carlisle hadn't had turned you, you wouldn't have met Emmett and you wouldn't have half of you fairy tale ending." I paused again to look at her. She did have a thoughtful look on her face. "All I'm saying Rosalie, is that it's better to have 50% of something than a 100% of nothing." I told her what I thought that night when I first heard by Bella.

I felt a stare on me. So I turned to see who it was and saw that it was Bella with a very confused look on her face. I just smiled her and stood up. "See you later Rosalie." With that I walked towards Bella who was with Edward now. When I was near them Bella asked. "You ready to go?" I smiled and replied, "Yup."

Edward had driven us home; I thanked him for the ride. I be lined it for kitchen, hoping to get a snack. Bella and Edward made it in the kitchen also. "Hey, don't eat something too big. I was planning on making dinner soon." "Alright." So I had to choose a pack of peanut butter crackers.

I trudged upstairs to my room. I changed into some sweat pants and another tank top. I put my hair up in a pony tail to get it out of my face. I grabbed a book and began to read, but I just couldn't get into it.

I was still a bit ticked off about that. I mean, why would he need to steal it? It's nothing that important to anyone else but me. I couldn't imagine what he wanted it for. All it had was an old picture of Renée and Charlie when they were still married and a recent picture of Bella. But the back part had a picture of me only. The other space was still un-occupied since Renée wanted me to put a picture in of some who was special to me.

I walked downstairs to see that Bella was alone. Edward had left before Charlie was home so it meant talking time with sister dear.

"Bella, what could you think the rogue vampire would want with my locket?" I wanted to know what she thought about it. "I don't know. What did you have in there?" So I told her about the pictures and how mom wanted the one next to mine about someone special. "Not sure. Maybe…" She trailed off. "Maybe what?" I asked her. She sighed. "Before I got you at the party, we were already talking about the army." "And?" "And, Edward was thinking that you could possibly be Riley's blood singer." "Blood singer?" I questioned. She nodded. "Like what you are to Edward." She nodded again, "Yea."

That made me re-think about something's. I really wished that I had Edwards' gift and could use it on Riley right about now. I was getting frustrated about this whole situation. It was like going in circles looking for answers but not getting any, but going around again hoping to get some when you already knew the outcome.

I sighed. Charlie had come home around the time dinner was ready. So we ate quietly, I washed the dished and went upstairs to talk a nice, long, hot, overdue shower. After that I brushed my teeth and hair. Changed into some shorts and a tank top and went to bed.

* * *

**So watcha think?! Good or bad? **

**And I didn't get anything from when I was thinking about starting a Harry Potter fanfic. story **

**But please tell me what you guys are thinking! I really want to know. **

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 12

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**So excited for this chapter! Took me forever to do! **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Bella had woke me up with a frantic expression. She told me that she thought Victoria was behind the new born army. She even told me that Jasper had told her his story, how he was in the confederate army. How he was a part of a newborn army.

_'So that's how he knows all about newborns.'_ I felt sorry for Jasper and what he went through. But I was glad he met Alice. He seems happy with her.

Edward was here the next morning picking Bella up. I know only picking Bella up. I was ecstatic about that. I had finally told her earlier, before Edward was here, that she had to stop hovering over me. She reluctantly agreed, but made me promise that I would call every two hours. I wasn't complaining about that.

Plus I was going to be busy. For what? Colleges. I had decided that I would take a year of from schooling and what not so that I can spend that time traveling or something. Learning some more. Making new experiences. Maybe I might take Jessica's speech into consideration and get lost somewhere. Make mistakes.

So while they were gone, I went to Port Angelis for some travel things. Like places to go. I was actually thinking about starting my traveling thing after the battle was over and everyone was safe. I had money saved up from Christmases and Birthdays and doing odd jobs around town. Charlie was even thinking about buying me a car for a going away gift. I had enough money saved up for gas, food, and souvenirs.

I had already called Bella one time already. She and Edward were going to be what was going to be the battle field. She was explaining that she was going to be their but on a camp site, and how Jacob how to carry her to mask her scent. I knew for a fact that Edward would protect her when the day of the battle was here but that still didn't mean that I couldn't be a worry wart about it and her.

I had finished with the day around noon. I had gathered some sightseeing pan flits. I was already getting excited. Charlie, of course, knows that I want to travel around first. He was a bit disappointed but understood where I was coming from.

When I got back to the house, Alice's Porche was there. _'What is she doing here?'_ I walked through the door and saw that Alice and Charlie were on the couch talking. When I walked through Alice got up, cheerily, and gave me a hug, greeting me.

"Hey Alice," I paused, "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was talking to your dad about letting you and Bella have a slumber party at our house tonight!" She ended with a squeal. _'What?'_ I blinked confused, as to why I was going. But I completely played along till I had her alone.

Once Charlie walked into the other room, I quickly turned to Alice. "Okay, why am I going to the sleep over Alice?" "Nothing gets passed you does it?" I smirked "No it doesn't, so spill?" "Well I saw a vision where you were there that it would help Riley to not help with Victoria's plans." "What, like, turning against her?" "Exactly." As soon as she said that, Charlie decided to come back into the room.

I sighed in annoyance, hoping to get some more out of her before Charlie came back. A few minutes later Alice was leaving and at the front door with Charlie and me standing in the door way, Bella's truck was back. Meaning that Bella was home.

"Okay Alice, don't be a stranger!" My dad called out to her. He walked passed me while patting my head. I rolled my eyes at him. I stepped outside and closed the door, not wanting to let the cold air into the house. Alice was telling her about the alibi for the battle this weekend. But left out the Riley thing for Edward to explain.

I had grown bored with their conversation so I walked back inside the house and went upstairs.

I was nervous about going to the sleep over because I will be near Edward and Bella but I will be on the other side of the house. _'Thank God.'_ I did not want to know if they did anything. Like you know physically. Plus he can tell her about the Riley plan. _'And I didn't not have to be on the receiving end.'_

Bella came into my room. "Hey." I greeted. "Hey, so you know about the sleep over plan?" "Yea, Alice already told me." I didn't want to tell her about the Riley plan because of her response so I was kind of tense about it. "You alright?" She questioned. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I sucked at lying and I couldn't really hold something from Bella, since we agreed when we were younger that we would tell each other everything. I was paying her back because she didn't tell me everything. Like Edward was a vampire when they started dating.

So I shouldn't feel guilty about it. But she wasn't convinced. "You suck at lying, tell me, what it is?" I broke away from her gaze; I knew I would crack underneath it. She came and sat on my bed next to me. I whimpered. "I can't say!" I told her. "Why not?" She looked worried. "Because Alice told me not too, and Edward will explain." I told her. She wouldn't stop persisting.

"Why can't you tell me?" She demanded. "Just ask Edward! Please!" I pleaded with her. "Why would he know?" "He reads minds, he probably already knows from Alice." "Fine."

I sighed in relief when she left. I think that I could help. If they could convince Riley that Victoria was using her, and used me, that would mean less people to fight. I would mean less people to worry about.

I was all for the plan. If I could help then I was all for it. Bella had told me to start packing for it.

I packed some warmer clothes, and some for sleeping. I grabbed some pairs of pants and what not. I packed all the warm clothes I had. So I could be prepared for the weather up in the mountain. I also brought things to distract me while there because I know they wanted some alone time.

Alice told me about the plan over the phone. She said that I would be a few mountains over, so not to be in the danger zone, but as an innocent human hiking and camping on the mountains. It was up to Edward at that point; try to talk Riley into not being on Victoria's side and what not. Telling him to think what Riley held for me. I was a bit nervous about it, since I did have feelings for Riley, not sure I got them but I was sure of them. I wouldn't know what to say or anything. But Alice told me it would be around noonish when he would be there and once he got there that I had to start immediately packing and getting ready to leave with Riley.

Bella drove us to the Cullen's house hold. We walked up the steps, Edward opened the door. Waiting for us. "What are you doing outside? What's wrong?" "Nothing." Was Bella's response. _'She might be asking you about me and if you know anything.'_ I mentally sent to Edward. I saw him glance at me and nodded barely when Bella wasn't looking.

"Okay," I broke the silence. "I will be on the other side of the house leaving the two of you alone." "Are you sure you can find the room by yourself?" Edward asked, being a perfect host. "I will eventually." I said and walked up the stairs and towards the other side of the house, where Alice said I would be away from them. She said the room with the green bed is mine for the night.

I walked until I made it to different doors. I opened a few doors already, but saw no green bed. I saw a few beds but not green. _'I don't want to know what they do with beds since they don't sleep.'_ But I already had a thought about it.

I finally found the bed after a few more tries. The room was huge! It was probably a guess room. It had a deep green bed sheets that went well with the black bed furniture. It had a comforter that was also black with hints of grey to it. I loved the room. I set my bag on the floor and jumped on the bed. I changed into my sleeping clothes. But I saw the window that was actually part of the wall.

I walked over to it. The scenery was gorgeous. It had trees all around and if you could see far enough that you could see a river. So went back to bed to get some rest for tomorrow.

~Bella's POV~

Once Celia was gone, Edward and I made it to his room. But before that happened he stopped me and gave me a charm. It was a crystal heart. It was really pretty. I loved it. We finally made it to his room and it had a bed in it. I was a bit shocked. "There's a bed." I stated. "I thought you might need one to sleep in." He replied. I was touched, _'He didn't have to do that.'_ "I think an air mattress would have sufficed." I said to him.

I sat on the bed, it was quite comfortable. "This too much?" He asked. "No. It's perfect." I assured him. "I wanted to ask you about Celia." "What about her?" He replied. I paused for a second. "She won't tell me something. And she said to ask you, because she said that you would already know." I looked at Edward for a moment. He looked like he was debating something. "You do know." I stated. "Tell me." He sighed. "Alice saw a vision that if Celia was there, that I could possibly help in getting him to go against Victoria." "No," I started. "Absolutely not." "Bella," He started but I cut him off. "No Edward, she is not going to be there when the battle is going on!" "That's the good part," He said which confused me. "She won't be down in the battle. She will be on a few mountains away from us." "How do you know that she won't get hurt." "Alice had already seen it, and was sure that she wouldn't get hurt." I was still iffy about it. "She won't even be near the battle or in any path way. Embry volunteered to stay with her the night before." It made me feel a bit better. "And when Riley goes to her, which he will, she knows that she would have to leave immediately after he gets there." I had to relent. "Okay." I agreed. I was still worried about her. "You don't think she'll be okay." Edward asked. "I know she'll be careful, it's just Riley I'm worried about. He's a newborn, Edward. He might not be able to control himself around her." "He controlled himself more than I did when I first met you…He's able to be around Celia more, than I was with you for a while." He finished off. I just had to go with it. But I decided to ask him something else that was on my mind since I talked to Charlie earlier.

**(Skipping the scene where Bella and Edward get officially engaged. I didn't think you guys would want to read it)**

~TIME SKIP~

~Celia's POV~

The next morning I woke up to Bella waking me. _'I guess that will never change.'_ I rolled out of the comfy bed. Bella said she was okay about the plan, but I could tell that she wasn't. Sister's intuition. She looked like she was hiding something. I would be asking her about that later, after the battle. Where she wasn't worried and distracted.

We split up. Embry was already waiting for us. He was taking me up to the other mountain not too far from Edward and Bella. Bella gave me a good bye hug and all. I said goodbye to Edward and Embry and I began our hike. Edward said that the tent was already made for me so that I didn't have to do it. Which I was thankful for since I had no clue how to put one together.

Embry had voiced his opinions about me being here loud and clear. "I just don't think it'll be safe here." He didn't really know about the Riley plan. "Well they think it would help Bella's mind to know that I'm safe." "How is being on another mountain away from Bella being safe?" I sighed. "I don't know what goes through their heads Embry, I don't have Edwards mind reading gift." He sighed.

After a while he suggested he carried me. I was fine with it because my feet began to hurt, I wouldn't mind a lift. Plus we would get their faster.

We got to the top of the mountain around 20-30 minutes later. We weren't really doing much talking during that time. Like Edward said the tent was already pitched and everything. My nerves came crashing in like tidal wave. I was probably going to tell Embry about the Riley plan.

We spent the time by talking to each other, not about the battle that was about to ensue in less than 24 hours.

By the time it had gotten dark it was below freezing. And I thought that the regular temp. in Forks was bad. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering. But the tent wasn't really keeping in the heat and neither was the sleeping bag. I also had on a heavy jacket pants with thick socks and a hat on. I was still freezing.

Embry had offered his assistance a little while later, because he had to go talk to Sam about some wolf stuff. "Geez, I leave for ten minutes and you look like you're going to freeze to death." "S-shut up-p" I got out of my teeth. He grinned. "Here let me help you." He got into my sleeping bag with me and he instantly warmed it up. I sighed in relief. It felt nice.

I snuggled up to him, trying to get every part of me warm. He wrapped his arms around me, to warm my back. "God, you're so hot." I didn't realize what I said until he started to laugh. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Once he stopped he said, "Why thank you." "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like temperature wise." "Sure you did Celia." He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Embry." I said, but that only made his smirk wider. I rolled my eyes at him. I put my face on his chest as to not see his face and make a fool of myself any more.

I was contemplating if I should tell him, but I thought, _'I would want to know if I was him.'_ So I took a deep breath and sighed. "Embry I have to tell you something." He shifted a bit so that he could see my face. "What?" "It's about why I'm here." He looked even more perplexed than he did before. "What about it?" I sighed again. "Well Alice saw a vision…and she thinks that if I'm here… then if Edward can get Riley to think about his feelings for me… than he would go against Victoria."

His eyes lit up with rage. "What?!" He practically growled out. I jumped, not expecting it. "They're just giving him to you?!" "NO! It's just-" "JUST WHAT?!" He cut me off. "They think that since I'm his blood singer that I can help him change sides and then they would have to fight one less newborn." He took a deep breath to control his anger. "He could kill you." He seethed. "No he wouldn't." I was sure. "How would you know?" He stared hard at me. "He had a chance to kill me twice before. Why would he do it know when he could have done it then?"

He just shook his head. He then looked like he was debating something. So I stayed quite to let him think and closed my eyes. "Celia," Embry said quietly. I fluttered my eyes open to look at him. He had a soft look on his face. "I want to tell you something." I nodded for him to continue. "We had got to know each other well…" 'Where was he taking this?' "And after that time I spent with you I found myself liking you. Like **really** liking you Celia."

I blinked, processing about what he was saying. "Embry," I sighed. "I do like you too Embry. It's just not the way you want the way you want to be." I thought that this was the best way to break it to him. I mean what I said, I did like him, just not in a lover way. He didn't look defeated. "Could I try something?" I nodded. So when he leaned down, my eyes widened.

His warm lips met mine, in a light kiss. I didn't know what to think honestly. I just hoped that this didn't make our friends ship in anyway awkward. It wasn't a bad kiss or anything, it's just I didn't feel fireworks or anything in that nature. He broke away. He looked down at me again. In hope. "Did that change anything?" I shook my head. "No, sorry." "It's okay." He mumbled. I felt bad for him, but I wasn't going to lead him on if I didn't have any feelings for him.

"Did you feel anything? At all?" He asked again, looking desperate. I shook my head. "Did you? Honestly?" He shook his head this time. "Well that just means that I'm not the one for you Embry." I looked up at him to see if he would speak. When he didn't I continued. "I'm sure those girls on the rev. would like a chance with you. I mean you aren't bad looking or anything." He just sighed. "Why don't you just give them a look or something? Like the way you explained imprinting to me, just look at some of the girls and see if the imprinting thing happens."

He just sighed again. I rolled my eyes at his non responsive attitude. "Do you have feelings for the newborn?" He looked like he had a hard time saying this. I thought about it for a moment. 'I'm not sure.' So I told him this. "I don't know what I feel for Riley. I just know that it's something for him." He looked crushed. I felt really bad. "Embry you will find someone. Someone who will cherish you. You will accept you with the wolf side." I looked at him again before I finished, "But that person is not me." He nodded quietly. He looked like he was thinking of something. So I let him be.

"Goodnight Embry." I said to him quietly. I closed my eyes ready to sleep and have energy for tomorrow. "Goodnight Celia." I heard Embry respond about half way into a deep sleep. I was going to be a total wreck tomorrow.

But I was excited to see Riley. I just hope he would believe what Edward would tell him.

And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

**SO WATCHA THINK?! Happy I finished with this chapter. **

**I know I'm being a bitch, but the next chapter will have the battle scene and a whole lot of different POV's so be aware!**

**BE EXCITIED! I am!**


	15. Chapter 13

**This took me forever to write! But here's the scene you guys have been waiting for! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Embry awake and he still had a thoughtful look on his face. I stretched a bit. "Morning." I greeted Embry. "Morning." He said back. I stretched a bit more. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked. "Yea, it's around 8:30." "How do you know?" I questioned because you can't see the sun within the tent and I didn't have any sort of clock. "There was a watch and was left by the pixie." _'Alice left a watch? For what?'_

He must have seen the confused look on my face. "Yea she also left a note." He handed me the note while I was sitting up. It read: _So you know when it's time. _

Got to love Alice's visions and being prepared. "Hey can you hand me the watch?" He handed it to me. I slipped, it was a perfect fit. "Perfect fit." I muttered out. Embry broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey do you have any food? I'm starving." I chuckled, "You wolves are always starving." He chuckled too. "Got that right."

I had packed what I could into my back pack, which wasn't much. "It's probably not going to fill you up, with your appetite." He nodded.

He decided that he was going to go back down and to Emily's to eat. He said that he'll be back as soon as possible and that he would bring me back something. I said that I was going to be fine here. And I was, I had things to keep me busy. I still felt bad for Embry. But I didn't want to lead him on or pity date him. I held something for Riley, even though it was just one time were we met face to face. He had already seen me three times.

I passed the time by reading a book. It was called the Great Gatsby. I was reading it mostly because I didn't want to read any of my books and this is one of Bella books. _'She'll never know.' _

I didn't know what was happening over on the mountain where Bella and Edward were at. I was curious if they, well she, were up yet. By the time Embry came back it was around 11 'o clock. I didn't really mind, I was really into my book.

Embry was in a hurry, they were coming really soon and had to get into position. He left me with huge muffins. Made by Emily of course. I loved her cooking/baking. I told Embry to be safe and with that he left.

I don't know if it was just me being a worry wart but I was worried about everyone. To the point where I was near shaking. I still at the muffins, who was I to turn down great cooking.

I would feel awful if any one didn't make it safely. Around noon came so I made outside to look around and to see if I saw Riley or not.

~Bella's POV~

I still couldn't believe it kissed Jacob. But he left to go help with the battle. Seth was still here. So that he doesn't get into the battle and to help with letting us know what was happening in the battle.

I was a nervous wreck. For Jacob, for the Cullen's and for my sister, who were a few mountains over.

Edward had a concentrated look on his face. "Someone's hurt?" I questioned. "She's close." I didn't have to ask who, I already knew. His face looked alarmed. "I can hear her thoughts." He turned to Seth, "Seth, go." He ordered. With that Seth left. I walked closer to Edward and stuck close to his side. "She knew we weren't there but she caught my scent. She knew you would be with me." I took a couple breathes. "She found us." He didn't speak for a while.

But I think I started to hear footsteps. Out coming from the trees came vampire Riley Biers. And around his neck was my sister's locket. I glared at him. I hated him even if I didn't know him. He came walking towards us, slowly, taking his time.

"Riley, listen to me, Victoria is just using you. To distract me. She knows I'll kill you," I heard a something next to me. I turned to see it was Victoria. She was staring at me with a look that said 'I want to kill you.' "She's glad, she'll be happy that she doesn't have to deal with you anymore.'

'_Why isn't he believing Edward? Isn't he supposed to be on our side?' _I was beginning to doubt Alice's vision. "Don't listen Riley." Victoria's velvet voice said, it was like an innocent way. Which I knew she wasn't. "I told you about their mind tricks." "I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you." "He's lying." Victoria said, in an even softer voice.

I saw him take a sideways glance at Victoria. _'He's beginning to change.'_ I was getting excited about it. "She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James, that the only thing she cares about." He turned to look at her fully. _'YES!'_ I screamed in my head. "Not you." "There's only you. You know that." Victoria was desperate to keep him on her side. He turned to look back at us with a fierce glare.

I cursed Victoria in my head. _'Not the way it's supposed to go.' _"Think about it," he paused. "You're from forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." He looked a bit upset. I understood where he was coming from; he has been lied to his whole vampire life, by the person who 'loved' him. "Riley," Victoria called to him. "Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." She said so softly, almost a whisper.

He looked away from her and then looked back at us, I knew what he chose. He took another step closer, "Your dead." I gasped. "Celia." I said quietly but I knew I was heard, when Riley stopped completely and stared at me. He stared at me in a calculating way.

"That's right." Edward said. "Are you really going to hurt Celia? Your blood singer?" He looked at Edward. He glared, fiercely at Edward, like he was offended that he even spoke of her. "You'll hurt her by helping Victoria kill Bella." He stood still.

'_He's getting to him. Alice's vision might be true.'_ He was thinking it over, by the look on his face. "Think of the time you saw her in Seattle." _'They saw each other in SEATTLE?!' _ I yelled in my head. "Think of how you felt when you were with her. How you admired her. How even the slightest things she did made you nervous." Edward was really laying it on him. "Who's Celia, Riley?" Victoria asked, her voice was hostile. She was getting mad. _'Ha-ha.' _"How you followed her, to make sure she was safe out of Seattle."

He looked at the ground, just staring at it not doing anything. Just stared at it.

~Riley's POV~

What the mind reader was saying was beginning to re-think about Victoria and her love for me. It was true about what the mind reader was saying about Celia. She made me nervous when I was around her. Like I would accidently kill her if I wasn't careful. So many thoughts and feelings went through me that I didn't know what to do. I felt Celia's locket weight heavy on my neck.

"Follow you heart Riley, do what you think is right." I heard the mind reader say. My heart is confused. I felt so betrayed by Victoria. I couldn't really believe her anymore. I didn't feel the things I did when I'm with Celia on Victoria. (Does that make sense?) "Riley," Victoria said. "I love you. And only you." I don't think I believe her anymore. "Riley," the mind reader said. I looked up at him. "Celia would never betray you the way Victoria did." I felt a whirlpool of emotions. I couldn't tell them apart from one another.

"Riley, I never betrayed you." Victoria said. I looked at her, really studying her. _'How could I have believed all the lies she told me?' _I doubted her. "Celia's here." Mind reader said. Now that caught my attention. _'Why the hell is she here?'_ I thought. "She's only a few mountains over." He continued. I was a bit happy that I could see her. "Riley, you know what they'll do to you. They'll kill you once it's over." I didn't think about that.

"No we won't Riley," the mind reader persisted. "My family and I understand what you are going through. We can help you." I didn't know what to think. But I think I was beginning to nudge over to where Celia was at.

Victoria began to run away once she knew that it was a lost cause on me. _'I couldn't believe it. She did tell me lies.' _ The mind reader spoke. "You'll never get another chance like this again." She stopped and turned to look at him.

I was backing away, slowly. I felt staring on me. I saw that it was the human girl… Celia's sister. I narrowed my eyes at her for her to stop staring. She gasped, scared. I looked away from her once I caught a sweet scent. The wind was blowing a bit hard, it didn't affect me though. But I did catch a sweet scent. A scent that belonged to Celia. _'I would know that scent anywhere.' _

I turned back to the scene in front of me. "You want her." Mind readers voice rang loud and clear. "You want me to feel the pain I did when I killed James." I looked at Victoria while he said this, she was trying to hide how pissed she was. "When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash." Victoria was now shaking with anger. "When I turned him into nothing."

'_He really knows how to push buttons.' _She stood shaking for a few more seconds before roared with anger. She charged at him, blinded with rage. She took him with her and slid in the snow. She had a point to attack the girl. She almost got to her when mind reader threw her into the trees.

I smelt Celia's scent again in the wind. I didn't think I was needed hear so I ran towards her scent. I was going through some rough terrain, for a human at least. _'How'd she get up here?' _I kept running towards her scent, I was getting closer. I ran over two mountains by this point. She was a top the next one. I was beginning to get nervous. _'What if she didn't accept me?'_ I was psyching myself out.

I was at the top of the third mountain top when I could smelt her before I saw her. Celia was pacing back and forth in front of a boulder. Wearing a three quarter sleeve shirt and dark jeans. She was also covering her luscious brown curls with a grey beanie. _'It looks good on her.'_

I walked closer to her, quietly. She looked down on her watch again for the 5th time. I was a couple feet behind her now. She turned back around. She jumped a few feet back and squealed. She then clutched her hand to her chest. I could hear her heart racing.

~Celia's POV~

I've been waiting for a good while now but I couldn't really leave. Even if I wanted too. I started to pace back and forth. I was getting more nervous by the minute. 'What if they were losing and Victoria won?' I just said. While pacing back and forth, I kept a look out if I could see Riley. I kept on looking at my watch too. 'Maybe Alice's vision was wrong?'

I turned around again but was shocked at what I saw. I jumped a couple feet and clutched my chest were my heart was. It was beating fastly. I sighed. "Geez" I murmured. "Sorry," Riley said, "I didn't mean to scare you." I breathed out again. "It's fine. Just don't do it again." He smirked, "Deal."

It was quite for moment. I saw my locket around his neck. "I think you have something that belongs to me." I stated. He looked down at his chest, looked back at me with a sheepish expression. "Sorry," he said again, taking it off and holding it out for me to take. "For taking it." He finished. I held my hand under the locket and he slid it into my hands. His cold ones touching my warm ones. "It's okay. Just happy I got it back."

I put it around my neck then so I didn't lose it. "How long did you know I was a vampire?" Riley questioned, looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. I smirked. "I knew ever since we met in the book store in Seattle." His eyebrows shot up. I snickered at the look on his face. "Why didn't you say anything?" Now my eyebrow shot up. "Yea, cause I'm just going to say, "Hey, I know you a vampire." What would you think about me just saying that?" He nodded, understanding.

A loud ringing erupted from the tent. _'Strange, I don't remember a phone being there.'_ I went over to the tent with Riley in tow. I searched where I thought the phone was. But Riley beat me to it. "Is this what you're looking for?" I turned to him and load and behold he's hold out the ringing phone. "Yea." He handed it to me. I looked it at and saw an unknown number.

I picked it up anyways. "Hello?" "Celia," a twinkling voice said. "Alice?" I furrowed. "Why are you calling? How long has this phone been in the tent?" "I put it in there, but that's not why I'm calling." "Okay then why are you calling?" I questioned her. I looked at Riley to see that he was confused. _'Probably doesn't know who Alice is.' _

"The Volturi are coming. You and Riley need to leave." I felt my eyes widening in shock. "Head back to the house, it's south east from where you guys are at." "Okay." She hung up and I tossed the phone into my already open bag. "We need to leave." I told Riley, but it was probably pointless because he already heard what Alice said. "Who's the Volturi?" He questioned. He just watched me packing things in a fast paste. "Techniquely they are the enforcers of the vampire world. They have rules and the vampire's follow them or get punished." I told him.

He kept quiet for know. I had most of the inside cleaned. I had most of the stuff in either my bag or the bags that Alice had already left here. I ushered Riley outside before I walked outside. I put the bags on the grounds before starting to put down the tent. _'Good thing I read the manual on this stupid contraption.' _ I had gotten the tent down and put away in under two minutes. I was proud at that.

I put my backpack on my back and he already had a bag slung over his shoulder. I started to walk south east back to the house. "We need to head south east." I said. He nodded but he got an amused face when I almost slipped on one of the rocks going down. "How about that I carry you down and run vampire speed." It was a better idea. I looked back at him. He walked in front of me, put down the bag and got into the piggy back position.

"Are you sure." I questioned him. "Well you heard the girl, we need to hurry." He was right. I grabbed the bag and slung it over the other bag that was around me, besides for my backpack. I hopped on with and he caught me with ease and lifted me up a bit higher. "Hold on tight." He looked back at me. I nodded while I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and legs around his waist. "Ready?" I just nodded in response. Before I knew it we were flying down the mountain.

I had to keep my eyes closed so they won't get dried out from the wind. We were running for a while until he slowed to a stop. He stopped a few miles away from the Cullen's house. "Is that it?" He questioned. "Yea." I breathed out. He nodded but didn't put me down when he walked human paced to the house the rest of the way. I was still trying to catch my breath.

It really takes your breath away. By the time he got to the front steps my breath was back. He put me down on my feet and grabbed one of the bags from me and slung it around his shoulder. "Come on." I gestured with my head, walking to the door. I didn't hear him following me. I turned to look back at him but he was staring at the house in awe. I laughed at his expression. Riley looked at me. "I know the house is amazing. Esme likes to re-furbish houses."

"Who?" He asked. _'That's right. He doesn't know the Cullen's names.'_ I opened the door and gestured for him to come in. He looked hesitant for a moment. "You'll be fine, no one's here." He nodded and walked into the house before me, looking around. I closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs. We walked into the living room; I dropped the bags on the floor. I sat on the couch and patted the seat next to me. Riley sat down next to me, gawking around the house.

"Okay," I said after a while. "Edward was the Cullen that was the one with the human girl, Bella." I started. "The mind reader?" I nodded and he nodded too. "The one on the phone was Alice." He nodded again. "Jasper is the one with longish hair that is golden blonde and would most likely be around Alice mostly. Those two are mates." I saw him flinch slightly at 'mates' but I let it go. "Rosalie is the pretty blonde one and will most likely be with Emmett," I paused. "He mostly looks like a bear. He's huge, very muscle-ly. Those two are mates as well." He nodded with a smirk on his face. "Carlisle is the last blonde of the Cullen's and is the leader. Esme is the motherly looking one. Those two are mates." He nodded again. Taking in what I was saying.

"Anymore questions?" I asked Riley. He nodded, "Yea, How'd you know about vampires in the first place?" He looked at me with a curious manner. "It was when Edward had left and Bella was with Jacob, as friends, and Jacob stopped coming around. There was a cult in La Push, were Jacob lives, and Bella was thinking that he was in that cult now." I paused. He nodded for me to continue. "One day Bella went over to Jacob's house to see that he was completely different now. Bella confronted the cult and punched the hot head in the face. He was shaking with rage and shifted into this huge wolf." He looked disbelieving now. "No joke. But Jacob came out to save Bella and after that one of them told me about what they were and about vampires. That's how I know." He nodded but still a bit disbelieving. "Oh and if you come across one of the wolves they are going to smell like a dog to you. Just thought I would say." He nodded again, taking in the information. We talked for a bit more, it was getting a bit dark out when Riley tensed up. "What?" "There here." Was all he said when Alice showed up in front of us.

She was staring at Riley, not in hate or anything, just a blank stare. One by one the rest of the Cullen's showed up. Carlisle looked at me. "Celia, we would need to talk to Riley. You need to go home, before your father worries about you." I nodded. "I'll drive you." Rosalie volunteered, which most of them looked at her in shock. "Okay." I got up and grabbed my bag from the floor. I turned back to Riley. I felt bad because he looked a bit nervous and tense. I smiled, "See you later."

I walked to the garage following Rosalie. She was driving her red convertible. I decided to talk first. "What are they talking to him about?" She glanced over at me before speaking. "They are talking to him about the Volturi and if he would want to join the Cullen's." She said the last part with a hiss. I nodded. _'He would have to change his diet if he did.' _

We made it to my house a bit later. "Thanks for the ride Rosalie." "You're Welcome Celia." She smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back. She drove back down the road while I made it to the front door. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, I was pretty hungry. I made a bowl of cereal and went upstairs.

I put the bowl down and started to put away my things. I changed into some shorts and tank top. I started to eat my bowl of cereal, just thinking. _'Wonder what Riley is going to choose?'_ I kind of hoped that he would choose to stay with the Cullen's. _'But he can do whatever he wants.' _I had to remind myself. I sighed and finished the cereal. I went downstairs to put it away, went back upstairs to brush my teeth and hair and went to lay in my bed.

I fell asleep and dreamed about Riley.

* * *

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

**SOOOO?! Watcha think?! Yay or Nay? **

**Did you guys like it? This is definatly longer than the chatper 12.**

**Oh and I have an A.N. I am not going to be able to udate all next week but I will try to complete the story tomorrow before I leave. **

**:)**


	16. Chapter 14

**There is going to be one more chapter after this. It's going to be call the one month later when they get invited to Bella and Edwards wedding.**

**I could use help with the next title of the squel, I have nothing in mind, so opinions are welcomed. **

* * *

When I saw Bella the next morning she looked like crap. And I'm not saying that to be mean. She looks like she went through a lot. I had gotten her to talk about what happened. She said while on the mountain that Edward and her were talking about their engagement. Which I responded: "YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Man Charlie was going to have a cow.

I mean, how can she not tell me? Her sister. But then Jacob was listening and was crushed about it. Then she chased after him and she asked him to kiss her and they kissed. Edward was quite accepting of it. But then after the Volturi came they killed a newborn that had surrendered.

Then she told me that Jacob had gotten hurt. Apparently a newborn had escaped being killed and Leah went to go fight it by herself, then Jacob had came to her rescue and the newborn had gotten its arms around him and crushed him on his right side. And that's when she told him goodbye.

I told her what happened with Riley and that I'm still alive and not hurt in any way, shape or form. He called me later in the day around noon and said he wanted to meet up. I was guessing he was going to tell me whether or not he was going to stay with the Cullen's. He was going to pick me up. Edward and Bella were going to spend the day together as all ways.

After I talked to Bella, I went upstairs to go get ready. I took a shower because I didn't last night. I used my leave smelling shampoo and conditioner (Smells so good). I got out and dried off. I went to my room and picked out blue skinny jeans and a moss green short sleeved shirt with a brown cardigan over it. I brushed out my hair and let it air dry.

It was around 2 o'clock when Riley was here. He was in Emmett's jeep. I was outside the car waiting for me. I walked out after I said bye to Bella. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a grey jacket and dark pants. _'More or less Alice's idea.' _I smiled, "Hey Riley." He smiled back. "Hello Celia. I was thinking that we could just go for a ride." I nodded. "Sure." He opened the door for me and closed it when I got in. I buckled my seat belt while he got in the jeep.

Riley broke the silence by saying, "I have choose whether or not to stay with the Cullen's." I turned to look at him. I tried to keep a calm face on. "Oh?" I wished he would stay. "Yea." Was all he said. "Well?" I was getting impatient. "Well what?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Are you going to tell me?" I laughed out. He laughed a bit too. His laughter sounded like wind chimes, which sent shivers down my spine.

Once he calmed down he said, "I've decided to stay with the Cullen's, which also means to go on their diet." He glanced at me sideways. "It'll be difficult. Well that's what they told me." He added. "It'll most definitely be a challenge, Riley." He sighed, "I chose to stay because I wanted to be with and around you, Celia." _'Awe.'_ My eyes widened in awe.

I sighed, "Riley, you shouldn't do something because of me." He shook his head, "I did it because I wanted to. I don't want to put your life in danger because I am unable to control myself." He firmly said. "Well you probably won't have a struggle when you're around me." I said, just remembering about my travel plans. He stopped the car in the middle of the empty road. He did it so suddenly that I reached out to the dash board for some grip. He turned around to look at me squarely in the face. "What are you talking about?" He took of his sun glasses then.

I looked into his red eyes. They held panic and sadness in them. I felt guilty. But it's what I wanted. "I'm not going to be here." "Why not?" He persisted. "I'm traveling for a year before going to college." He looked at me in disbelief. He shook his head a little. "Then I'm going with you." He started to drive at this moment. I sighed. I did not expect this outcome. "Don't you think it would be easier if I wasn't there, and for you not wanting to kill me every second of the day?"

He shook his head, "No," He growled out. "It would be hell if you weren't there. I would more or less lose my temper. You calm me down." He said the last part softly while looking at me. _'I think my heart just melted.'_ "Well you can't go out in the day light Riley, then you'll be figured out." But he still persisted. "I don't care, I'm going with you."

He stopped the car, more slowly than the last time. We had stopped at a trail in the woods. "What are we doing here?" He got out; I just realized that he didn't have his seat belt on. He vampire speeded over to my side and opened the door. I unbuckled quickly and got out. He practically slammed the door shut. "We are going to have a conversation were I can't run people over and get into accidents."

He grabbed my hand and walked with me practically stumbling behind him. He pulled me more forward so that I was walking with him and gripped my waist with his ice cold hand. We walked until we reached a place where some of the trees were down on the ground probably from a storm or something. He sat me on one of the tree trunks while he walked in front of me, pacing back and forth. I watched him for while till he turned towards me. He walked up to me and squat down to my level. He placed his hands on both sides of me. He looked into my eyes.

"I want to go with you." I opened my mouth to speak but he held a hand up, stopping me. "I **need** to go with you, Celia. I don't want us to be apart. It's bad for us both." I sighed. "What would I tell my dad? That I'm now going off with some stranger." "He doesn't have to know." Riley said. "Like hell he doesn't! He's my father." "I'm going with you, whether your father knows or not." I sighed and stood up. He stood up as well. I started to walk away. "Stubborn vampire." He chuckled next to me and grabbed my hand, holding it.

I don't think I'm going to tell Charlie. Not that I don't want to, it's just that he wouldn't allow me to leave if I was bringing someone that I barely knew and someone he didn't even know. I then remembered something. "Oh yea, what's your story when people ask?" He looked at me in confusion till a look of realization came upon his face. "They came up with the idea that I'm Carlisle's nephew and I'm staying with them because I just lost my parents in a car crash." My eyes softened a bit.

"Do you miss your parents?" I paused for him to answer. Then quickly added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He nodded glumly, "I do, but its better that they don't know about the new me." I squeezed his hand and rubbed my thumb against his hand in comfort. He grinned at me and squeezed back but softly.

We were just walking around aimlessly for a while. I had a question nagging me about him coming with me during my travels. "Riley," I paused while he looked at me. "Do you think the Cullen's will allow you to go?" "They can't do anything about it. I'll still go even if they do say no." He looked really determined. "I bet Alice had already seen that you'll be going with me." He looked confused for a second before a look of realization crossed his face. "Right, she can see the future." I mmhmmed him. "And she probably already told the family. So you'll have to deal with them when you get home." I had a playful smirk. "Oh goody." Riley sarcastically said. I snickered.

We got back to the jeep around 3 o'clock. We got back in the jeep and drove around for a little more, just chatting about the most random things and listening to music. I had a good time.

It ended all too quickly when we arrived back to my house but with Edward's Volvo here also. I turned to him looking at him questionably. He just shrugged. "I don't think I should go in." I looked at him; he then pointed to his sunglasses covered eyes. "Right." I nodded. "Well, Riley, I had a very nice time." I smiled while taking the seat belt off. He smiled back at me, "I did too Celia." "I'll see you later. Hopefully you aren't grounded forever." I teased. He chuckled. "Bye."

I got out of the jeep and towards the door; I opened it and waved back to Riley while he left down the street. I walked in the house towards the kitchen_. 'I just noticed I go into the kitchen a lot.' _When I walked in I saw in the next room that Charlie was seated opposite of Edward and Bella. They looked at me and I stood in the doorway awkward. "Hi?" I broke the silence. Charlie just granted in response.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I looked at Bella for some answer. She raised her left hand a little more, emphasizing her engagement ring. I brightened up more. "So she told you?" I then found out that that question was not what Charlie wanted to hear. He looked up at me in shock. _'Crap.'_ 'You knew?" He asked. I gave him a weak smile, "No?" I was slowly backing away when he turned towards Bella, "You told her before you told me?" While Bella was spitting out an answer, I was almost at the bottom of the stairs and was almost home free, 'til Charlie said, "Don't you dare move another inch Celia." I grunted softly. _'Almost made it.'_

"Get back in here." Charlie demanded. I walked back in and he pointed to the seat next to him. So I quickly sat down and didn't look at him. "Celia," I looked at him waiting for what he was going to say. "How long have you known about this engagement?" "This morning." I said quietly and cautiously. He nodded. "Okay you can go now." I high tailed it out of there. I made it up to my room safely and with a sigh, I plopped on my bed.

I didn't know what to think. I was happy and concerned about Riley coming with me while traveling. I sat up and grabbed a bag so that I can start packing. I was leaving next Monday, for the train station. Charlie was going to drive me there. Helena, Montana was the start of my journey but I would be back in time for the wedding. I just didn't know when it was.

While packing some of my things. Both Edward and Bella came into my room. Bella sat on the bed while Edward sat on my desk chair. I slowly put a thing of clothes into my bag. "Hi?" I looked at them suspiciously. "Celia," Edward started to talk, "What are you thinking? Traveling with Riley?" _'So that is what this is about.' _Edward nodded. "It could be dangerous, you know that." Bella put in.

I sighed. "I've told him that, but he's stubborn." I told them. "I've told him that it would be better that with me gone, that he could focus more on his diet." "Maybe the family can convince him to stay here." Bella said. Edward shook his head, "He won't stay unless Celia is here also." He read my mind, I already knew that. "Sorry, can't help it." Edward apologized. "It's fine." I said. "He just doesn't want anything bad happening to her." Edward directed to Bella. "Alice probably already saw it." I put it. Edward nodded, "Probably told the family." I nodded.

They left my room and I finished packing not to long afterwards. I had finished and had a couple outfits for the next couple days.

~TIME SKIP~

It was Monday. The day that I was leaving for Montana. I was nervous, Riley hadn't gotten back to me whether or not he was going or not. I still hoped he was. I got changed around 10:30 ish with my train leaving in an hour 25 minutes from now. I knew my dad would be sad about me leaving and he still didn't know that Riley was tagging along. I still didn't know if Edward said anything about him yet to Charlie. I said my goodbyes to Bella before I left with Charlie to the train station that was in Port Angelis (don't actually know if there is one). It was mostly a quite ride until Charlie brought up Riley.

"So Saturday, you were out with Dr. Cullen's nephew right?" He asked. I looked at him. "Edward told me how Riley was Dr. Cullen's nephew and was his godfather and that his parents died in a car crash." I nodded. "Yea I did. Thought I'd show him around town." He looked at me while we were at a red light. He looked like he was going to cry. "Dad, are you going to cry?" I looked at him. "I might. Both my girls are leaving." I shook my head. "Not exactly, Bella's still going to be here, just getting married. Plus I'm not going to be gone forever." "My babies aren't babies anymore." He really looked upset.

My eyes softened, "Dad, I'll always be your baby." I smiled, "Even when I'm 80." He chuckled at that. We made it to the train station, without much talking. We walked to the ticket booth and got my ticket. We then walked towards the train, and then stopped. "I guess this is it." I shrugged, "For now at least." My eyes started to water. This was the first time I would travel without a parent. "Hey, none of that." He wiped my eyes. I laughed a bit. I hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'll miss you, Dad." He hugged me tightly around my shoulders and placed his chin on my head. "I'll miss you too, kiddo." I breathed in his scent once more and broke away.

I sighed, "I'll see you at Bella's wedding." I smirked. "Don't remind me." He gruffly said. I chuckled at him. The train blowed its horn and some screamed, "All aboard." I turned back to Charlie, "I won't be gone forever, you know." He nodded glumly, "Yea. You better get going before I change my mind and drag you back home." I smiled and hugged him again. He kissed the top of my head and let go. I walked to the train entrance and gave the guy my ticket. I looked back at my dad and waved and watched as he waved back.

The guy let me on and walked around to see that they all have compartments. I looked for an empty one, and haven't found one yet. _'I guess that Riley isn't coming with me.' _I thought sadly. I heard a door open just before and heard a familiar velvet voice, "Hello Stanger, need a place to sit?"

I looked up to see that it was indeed Riley. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He grabbed my bag when I was close enough. "Surprised?" He asked. "Yea. Why didn't you call or something?" He shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Thought I would surprise you." I then thought of something. "How'd you know what train I was on?" He then looked at me like I was stupid. "Alice." We both said at the same time.

He put my bag away and was sitting on the seat with me. "To Montana we go." I said. While smirking, "The Adventure starts now."

And it did.

* * *

**Sorry if you didnt like the (sort of) ending, but like i said before i need help with a title for the squel. **

**HELP PLEASE AND REVIEW!**


	17. One Month Later

**The Last Chapter of this story, but don't be sad it is not the end of Celia and Riley!**

**They will be a sequel, just posted in about a week. Keep a look out!**

* * *

~Three Months Later~

Riley and I had visited a lot of the northern states. Mostly the states with fauna for Riley to drink from. We had visited all of Montana, North and South Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Ohio, Oregon, Wyoming, and Iowa. We visited a lot of places. I know what you're thinking, "How'd you see all of those places in under a month?" Well it did help that your travel buddy is a vampire with super speed.

Currently, Riley and I where in New York City, New York. I've taken a bunch of pictures for Charlie and Renée. I've also sent souvenirs back to Charlie from everywhere I've gone. They were snow globes of the state. I know it's cheesy but I don't think he would want a t-shirt or a key chain. We spent most of our time looking around, being your typical tourists and grabbed a hotel room at night, with Riley's credit card. Thanks to Alice and the Cullen's. I slept while he watched me sleep. And if Riley got thirsty and wasn't near fauna, like New York City for example, he would go for the night and cross the Canadian border to hunt there.

Riley and I are officially a couple. It happened around 5 days into the trip. Only the Cullen's plus Bella know. Charlie still doesn't know that we are traveling together, and I was happy about it. He didn't need to know. But I was happy with Riley and he was happy with me. It couldn't have been better. He asked me to be his girlfriend while we were on a platoon boat on Lake Michigan. It was perfect because the sun was setting and we were all alone. Of course I said I would be his girlfriend. I was already crazy about him. Riley, now, had orangey red eyes, it was because of the animal diet he was on. Riley had explained to me that it would take about 6 months would change to the Cullen's golden eyes. He was half way there.

I was in the hotel room bathroom while Riley was in the main part of the room, watching T.V. probably. I was out of the shower drying off when a knock came from the door. "Yea?" I called out, knowing it was Riley. He opened the door a bit so I could hear him and not a muffled voice. "I got a call from Alice, The wedding is in a few days." I quickly put on clothes I had picked out for the day and opened the door wide open.

I looked at him in shock. _'It's already been three months?'_ "Already?" He smiled, "Yup." He leaned against the wall next to the door. I was towel drying my hair. "Wow. Time really flies." I walked out of the bathroom because it was getting stuffy. He hummed in response. I was wearing jean shorts that stopped a bit before my mid-thigh, and a girly-ish shirt.

I turned to look back at him, "Well you know what that means don't you?" He pushed off the wall and walk straight towards me. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me to his body. His orangey red eyes gleaming with mischief. Riley leaned down towards me and kissed me slowly, "What?" he murmured against my lips. "Shopping." I smiled at him. He rolled my eyes at me, "Of course."

I smiled more and got on my toes to kiss him. He kissed back happily. His hands reached down to the back of my knees and picked me up. He wrapped his arms underneath me to keep me up. I had to bend down to kiss him now. When we had moments like this it made my heart flutter and have butterflies in my stomach and Riley loved doing that. He even told me he sometimes kisses me passionately just becuase he wants to hear my heart race. He said it was _'Thrilling'._

I had to break away after a while so that I could breathe. I was panting heavily while looking at him. Because of the kiss was breathe taking and I really needed to breathe. He smiled at me, put his head near my neck and kissed my skin between my shoulder and neck.

We had talked about him changing me. I didn't know if I was ready for it. It was nice to think of forever with Riley. I didn't want to be with anyone else, I couldn't imagine it. I was scared that I wouldn't be me anymore. He said that if he did change me then we would be able to make out more. I rolled my eyes at that one.

He told me that he was selfish, that he wanted me to become a vampire so that he wouldn't lose me ever. My heart melted at the last part. We were thinking sometime after the wedding, but wasn't sure. We had to see what was going on at the time.

I was happy. I was with Riley, the only vampire I loved. Traveling with my loved one. It couldn't get any better than this. I was also excited for the wedding. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Sooo?! How'd you like the 'epilogue'? Reviews!**

**And still need Title opinions for the sequel!**


	18. Chapter 18

There is now a sequel! It's on my profile!

Just thought I would say


End file.
